The Edge of Forever
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: A year and a half after the fall of Bahamut, the gang is called back together to aid Ashe in a journey to the edge of the world and Balthier and Vaan have unresolved issues to address. Balthier/Vaan and Bal/Basch pairings.
1. Just Like Old Times

**New fic! (Crowd cheers) Hello my freaky little darlings, it's your good buddy Grey here (aka BalthierFan6828) with another fic for your enjoyment. It's rated M, for all kinds of little things, and the characters will not be perfectly in character (if you follow my stories you know that's not something I'm really striving for). Also, I don't own FFXII or its characters in any shape form or fashion and if you review it…the updates will come. Enjoy my darlings…enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT: Just so you know where we're starting: The game is over, Ashe has regained her throne, Vaan and Penelo are sky pirates, Basch is posing as Gabranth and Balthier and Fran have taken back the Strahl. A year and a half has passed since the end of the game and our group of heroes have all received messages from Ashe that request their immediate arrival at the palace. She has a quest that only they can handle.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 1: Just Like Old Times**

It was Vaan's considered opinion that Balthier commanded the complete attention of any and every room he entered. Even here, in the glory of Ashe's throne room, the glitter and glamour of the riches around him paled in comparison to the sparkle of danger and mystery that shone in the pirate's eyes. Vaan's heart had skipped a beat upon seeing him enter, as if he were afraid that he wouldn't show, terrified to admit to himself that his heart would be broken if he didn't. But there he was, dressed in his customary mixture of black and gold and leather, strolling lazily into the room as if he were taking an afternoon walk instead of entering a secret meeting in the queen's throne room. Fran followed a few steps behind, just as elegant and solemn as Vaan remembered her being. None of them had seen or heard from the two in months, not since they had taken the Strahl, leaving nothing but a note and Ashe's wedding ring in its place. It took every ounce of control he had not to run up to him and throw his arms around the pirate, but he didn't, after all he was a pirate too now. Besides, he wasn't sure if he would kiss him or slap him once he got close enough. He loved him, oh how he loved him, but Balthier had put him through hell since the Bahamut fell, and Vaan wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"Together again," the pirate chuckled, a smirk on his lips, "Just like old times."

Basch, still in his brother's armor, shook Balthier's hand, "It's nice to see you again Balthier. We feared the worse after Bahamut."

Balthier's smile took on a devilish hint of mystery, "I told you all the leading man never dies."

Vaan definitely wanted to slap him.

Penelo rushed forward and hugged him, and Vaan was surprised by how at ease Balthier seemed with it.

"We've missed you both so much," said Penelo, releasing Balthier from her grip and immediately pulling the unsuspecting Fran into an embrace, "You had us all so worried! If you hadn't left that note I don't think I would have ever gotten Vaan to smile again!"

Balthier turned to face him, and Vaan couldn't quite make out his expression. It was something between surprise and sorrow, "Missed me did you, eh thief?"

Vaan wanted to cry, fall into Balthier's arms and tell him that he'd almost died without him. That he loved him and never wanted to leave his side, but instead he shrugged, "Maybe a little."

Balthier's expression fell, and he nodded, "It seems you made a sky pirate of yourself after all." The tone of his voice had changed, only Fran knew it was because he was upset.

Vaan nodded, "I make out alright."

The others had moved on ahead to wait for Ashe, who was supposed to meet them any moment. Balthier stood there for a minute without saying anything, he just looked at Vaan, and the boy felt as if he were looking right through him.

Balthier finally spoke, "So it would seem." He turned and began to walk off towards the others.

"Balthier!" Vaan called out, his voice panicky and a little too high pitched.

Balthier turned around quickly, a sparkly of hope in his eyes, "Yes, Vaan?"

"I…I'm really glad you're ok, and I'm really glad you came."

Balthier smiled, "So am I Vaan."

Unspoken words hung between them, but Ashe had entered the room and the moment was lost. She looked beautiful; the past year and a half had been good to her. She hugged them all in turn, genuinely happy to see them.

"I called you all here because you are the best warriors I know, and I need your help," she said, "You'll be paid, handsomely, for your services when you return."

"What's this all about Princess?" asked Basch, "What are we getting ourselves into?"

"There have been rumors of a strange substance, of which only a small quantity exists, called Anovan. It can be found only at the edge of our known world, farther than anyone I've ever heard of going," she explained.

"And you want us to journey to the edge of the world and find it for you," said Balthier.

"No. I want you to go there and destroy it," she said, "Anovan has the power to destroy the known world. I don't know how, or even what it looks like. But you have to find it and destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands. I have heard rumors. There are still those who would follow in Vayne's footsteps. They have already begun to search for the Anovan."

Basch frowned, "You have my sword, your highness," he looked to the others, "And I am sure the others feel the same."

Vaan and Penelo stepped forward, both nodding, "We're in."

Everyone looked to Balthier, they knew Fran would respect whatever decision he made. The pirate sighed and stepped forward, "I suppose you won't be able to get along without me," he said, "After all, every story needs a leading man."

Ashe nodded, "You leave at dawn."

_To Be Continued…_

**Please review if you want to see what happens next!**


	2. The Way We Change

**Second update for today. I have high hopes for this story, so I hope it lives up to both mine and your expectations. Reviewing earns updates, and feel free to check out my other stories if you are enjoying this one. Love to you all my freaky little darlings!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 2: The Way We Change**

Vaan had barely been able to sleep the night before, and he tried to tell himself that it was because the luxury of the palace made him uneasy, but deep inside he knew it was because Balthier was sleeping right down the hall. Either way, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and he stood there yawning and fidgeting as Ashe gave them the last details of their journey.

Balthier, on the other hand, looked well rested and alert. Vaan wondered if there was something different about him, something that had changed since that day he'd stayed aboard the Bahamut and saved them all. He couldn't believe it had been a year and a half since he'd seen him, all that time wasted. He wasn't sure if it had been harder for him thinking that he was dead, or if knowing he was alive and still not being able to see him had been worse. It didn't matter, he supposed, Balthier was here now. That was what mattered.

"The Strahl is fueled and ready to go, we can leave immediately if you'd like," said Balthier.

That snapped Vaan out of his thoughts, "Hang on a minute, who says we're taking the Strahl? I have a ship too you know."

Balthier looked at him with raised eyebrows, "The Strahl is bigger and faster than that hunk of shit you've been flying around in Vaan. Can you imagine the five of us crammed in it?"

"Six," said Ashe, "I'm coming with you."

Balthier looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure that's wise princess?" asked Basch, who even with his short trimmed hair looked more like his old self again now that he had traded his brothers armor for his old red shirt and tan pants, "If this mission is so dangerous perhaps it would be better if you stayed here."

He regretted his choice of words immediately.

"It seems you have forgotten that I handled my fair share of danger a year and a half ago," she argued.

"Forgive me your highness," he said, "I did not mean to offend."

Ashe let it go at that, "If no one has any objections I'd like to get going."

No one had any objections.

Vaan felt a little strange being aboard the Strahl again. It looked pretty much the same, though there were a few little differences. He walked down the old familiar hallway, which was dotted with five bedrooms and a bathroom. He stopped in front of the door to the room he and Penelo had shared a year and a half ago, and was surprised to find two deep grooves in the door that almost looked as if they had been caused by bullets. He had thought of Balthier a million times in the past year and a half, but he had never really thought about the fact that the pirate and his partner might have been in some sort of trouble.

He was startled from his thoughts Penelo, who had walked up beside him without his knowing, "There are signs of violence all over the ship," she said, "It looks like some kind of battle was fought in here."

"A lot can happen in a year and a half," Balthier's voice sounded a little sad, and Vaan wondered how long he'd been standing behind them, "I thought you might want to bunk in my room," he said to Vaan, changing the subject, "I hate to make a young woman share a room." He smiled at Penelo, who smiled back, blushing at the thought of Balthier thinking of her as a woman.

Vaan's heart skipped a beat, "Uh, you want me to bunk in…in your room?"

Balthier shrugged, "It's bigger than this one, there's plenty of room for two. I just thought Penelo could use her own room."

"Uh, yeah, ok,"

Balthier motioned for him to follow him, as if Vaan didn't remember exactly where the pirate's bedroom was. Of course, he had _never_ seen the inside of either Balthier or Fran's rooms. They had both been very particular about their privacy before. He held his breath as Balthier unlocked the door to his room, a warm nervous feeling exploding in his stomach. The room was nothing like Vaan would have imagined. He had always imagined Balthier's bedroom being somewhat bare, like the other rooms aboard the Strahl were, with guns and armor hanging on the walls. Maybe a pile or two of treasure in the floor as well, but it was nothing like that. There were books everywhere, even at the foot of the lavish bed which was covered in scarlet colored sheets, which seemed to be made of silk. There were also an assortment of plants here and there, and a large, richly colored rug that covered the floor.

"It's nice," he said finally, afraid to touch anything for fear of messing something up, "I expected it to be a little less…homey."

Balthier chuckled, "You forget Vaan, unlike yourself, Fran and I don't dock our ship and go home. This _is _our home."

"You sure you want me in here?"

Balthier smiled, "Just don't let anyone else in here. I like my privacy."

"I can bunk with Basch if you'd rather," said Vaan, he didn't want Balthier to feel stuck with him.

Balthier's smile faded, "Would you rather bunk with Basch?"

"No, I just don't want you to feel stuck with me. I know you got tired of me clinging to you…back then."

"You're mad at me, for not letting you know Fran and I weren't dead," said Balthier. It wasn't a question.

Vaan shrugged, "Well, yeah. I mean we all had to sit through your funeral. You…you've no idea what that was like."

"I'm sorry. Maybe one day I can explain."

"But you can't now?" asked Vaan, annoyed.

Balthier shook his head, "I wish I could. I want you to understand, I did what I had to do. It was nothing personal."

"I'm sure everybody knows that," said Vaan, turning his back to him.

"Vaan," the way Balthier said his name made him turn to face him again, "I want _you_ to understand."

"Then tell me what happened. You just let me think you were dead, for a year! I thought I…nevermind."

"What?" asked Balthier.

"I just thought I meant more to you than that," said Vaan quietly.

Balthier sighed, and his face took on an expression Vaan couldn't read. He looked as if he were going to say something, but then changed his mind, "We'd best get to the others. We have a lot to discuss."

Vaan wasn't sure, but he thought Balthier looked sad. He didn't have time to think about it though; they had a lot to do.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you're enjoying, this one will be slow paced, but I promise it will be packed full of action, don't get impatient. Review please, so I know someone is reading!**


	3. The Color In Your Eyes

**Ok, sorry this wasn't up sooner today but I fell asleep just as I was about to update it. My new workout schedule has been draining every bit of energy I have. So please enjoy and please review my freaky little darlings.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 3: The Color in Your Eyes**

Balthier had listened to Vaan toss and turn on the floor for nearly an hour, and it was killing him. He wasn't sure what the boy was dreaming about, but whatever it was a few simple calls of his name had not been enough to rouse him from it. He had been a little sad and a little proud too, to see Vaan so grown up. To see what a fine sky pirate he had made of himself, but now, as he lay there in the dark listening to the boy's whimpers he saw that Vaan still had that same innocence about him that he had had the last time he had seen him.

What had he been thinking, coming back here to all of them? Well, he knew the answer to that. He'd been thinking of the boy who now lie on the floor beside his bed. How many nights had he curled up in this very spot and wished he could see him, wished just to be able to explain to him what had happened. Vaan made a particularly pitiful noise, and Balthier couldn't help but get up. He knelt over the boy and shook him gently, "Vaan, wake up! It's only a dream."

Vaan's eyes snapped open.

"You were having a nightmare," said Balthier soothingly.

Vaan looked as if he were about to cry, "It was about Bahamut. I thought…I thought I'd never see you again."

Balthier didn't know what to say. He wiped the rogue tear that escaped the boy's eye with a ringed finger, not daring to break eye contact with him. He rested his forehead on Vaan's and closed his eyes, his hand resting protectively on the back of the boy's neck. Vaan tensed under his touch, unsure what such gentle physical contact from the pirate meant. Balthier didn't say anything for a long time, and when he finally spoke, it was little more than a whisper, "I wish I could explain, but I can't. Not yet, Vaan. Just trust me."

"How do you expect me to trust you after all this?" asked Vaan.

Balthier opened his eyes, "Just trust me because I ask you to."

He kissed him gently, letting his hands slip into Vaan's hair and then travel down his back.

Vaan didn't kiss him back at first, he was too shocked to move, but he soon found himself grasping clumsily at the buttons of Balthier's shirt as the pirate trailed kisses down his neck. He had barely gotten the top button undone when Balthier grabbed his hand, "No, Vaan."

"What's wrong? I thought…"

Balthier sighed, "I'm not ready to explain certain things."

Vaan was confused, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me."

"I do," Balthier's voice was heavy with his conflicting emotions, "Just…promise you won't ask any questions."

Vaan looked at him for a moment, "I promise."

He slowly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons, and Balthier wouldn't even look at him. As soon as he pushed the shirt away from the pirate's chest he knew why.

"Oh God…Balthier," he gasped, "What…"

"You promised," Balthier interrupted.

Vaan traced the deep scar that covered pretty much the entirety of Balthier's chest and stomach, he wanted to demand that Balthier tell him what had happened, but the look in the his eyes warned him against it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to now," the pirate said, once again he sounded sad.

"Don't be an idiot Balthier," said Vaan, "You think a few scars would make me stop loving you?"

Balthier didn't try to hide his shock, "You love me?"

Vaan smiled, "You're just now figuring that out?"

Balthier didn't say anything, but picked him up and placed him on the bed. His fingers were trembling, and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to just rip the boy's clothes off of him. He took his time, savoring each touch, each little sensation. He kissed a gentle trail down Vaan's stomach, and any clothes that had separated them were now scattered on the floor.

He kept his eyes locked on Vaan's when he finally pushed into him, unwilling to miss one second of what he had dreamed about for so long. Vaan's eyes were a swirling combination of blues and greys, and Balthier found himself getting lost in them and unconsciously quickened his pace. He felt Vaan's seed hit his stomach as the boy cried out his name, and he nearly collapsed on top of him as his own release came.

"Promise you won't ever leave again Balthier," Vaan pleaded as the pirate wrapped him in his arms.

Balthier kissed him, "I promise. I'm sorry I left Vaan, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"You're here now, that's what matters. You're here and you finally know I love you. I thought I'd waited too late to tell you that."

Balthier smiled, "I used to think I was a brave man, and here you are braver than I am."

"What do you mean?" asked Vaan, snuggling closer to Balthier's chest.

"I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you I love you for the past two years, nearly drove poor Fran crazy with it all," he laughed.

They lay there in silence for a while, both feeling weak, satisfied, and tired. Balthier had almost fallen asleep when Vaan spoke, "What do you think the edge of the world is like Balthier?"

Balthier frowned, this was a subject he had hoped he could avoid, "I guess we'll know soon enough."

"I wonder how people know it's the edge of the world," Vaan continued, "If no one's ever been that far."

Balthier buried his face in Vaan's hair, "I'm sure someone's been there, besides…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before a blast rocked the ship, and he and Vaan both were thrown from the bed with such force that it took Balthier a minute to remember where he was. He pushed himself up from the ground, which wasn't easy. The Strahl was spiraling, and alarm bells screamed that something was definitely wrong. Balthier yanked his pants on with lightning speed and grabbed Vaan's hand, "Come on! Hurry!"

"What's going on?" the boy cried as he struggled with his own clothes.

"We're about to crash," said Balthier, "Someone has shot us out of the sky."

Vaan couldn't believe what he was hearing. The others were already in the hall, and Fran and Balthier shared a look that made Vaan's stomach lurch into his throat. The pirate and his Viera made a desperate run for the cockpit, and the others didn't know anything to do other than follow.

By the time Vaan got there Balthier was in the pilot's chair, cursing and trying in vain to right the ship. Penelo screamed, and Vaan tore his eyes away from Balthier to see that they were plummeting towards the ground. When he forced his eyes away from the impending ground he saw that Balthier was staring at him, a panic in his eyes like Vaan had never thought he'd see someone like Balthier exhibit. He was confused for a moment, why had Balthier let go of the controls? Then he knew, there was nothing Balthier could do. They were going to crash. The look in his eyes communicated this to everyone present. The six of them stood there a moment, silently looking at each other. Balthier nodded to Basch, and the knight started to push the others out of the cockpit. Once in the hall, he drew Ashe into his arms and used himself to shield her. Fran did the same for Penelo, and Balthier grabbed Vaan and wrapped pulled him into his arms. They huddled there waiting, all terrified…and then they crashed.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed. Lol, I was totally listening to some epic music during that crash scene. Stay tuned and review if you're reading!**


	4. Blood Spatter

**Woot woot, we're back. Hope you are enjoying, and as always reviewing lets me know that.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 4: Blood Spatter**

The sound of the Strahl hitting the ground was deafening to Vaan, but he didn't seem to be hurt, only jarred and scared half out of his wits. Balthier and Basch had taken most of the impact, mainly because they had gone out of their way to make themselves shields for the others. Vaan had never felt anything quite like the impact of the Strahl diving nose first into the hard ground of the Ozmone Plains, and had it not been for Balthier's tight grip around him he might have very well been thrown into a bulkhead and killed.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Penelo.

Balthier coughed and waved his hand around to clear some of the smoke and dust that hung in the air. He quickly glanced Vaan over for wounds, "We're fine over here," he said.

"You do realize you have glass sticking out of your back," said Penelo.

Balthier craned his head around to see that he had indeed been impaled by a dozen or so little shards of glass, "Goddamnit," he muttered, "They aren't deep, I'll be fine. You're bleeding yourself there little missy."

She looked down at her arm where the pirate was pointing, she had a nasty cut, but it was nothing serious.

"I'm fine," said Ashe, who was dusting herself off nearby, "What about you Basch?"

She received only a cough in way of an answer.

"Basch?"

Balthier peered through the smoke and caught sight of Basch's red shirt, he motioned Ashe away as he made his way toward him, "Basch?"

Basch was slumped against the wall, a thin stream of blood coming from his mouth, "I'm fine," he whispered.

Balthier looked him over, "Fucking hell," he muttered, "You've got a piece of metal sticking out of your stomach."

Basch chuckled, sending a spattering of blood from his lips, "I _had_ noticed, Balthier," he said sarcastically.

Balthier attempted a halfhearted smile, "We're going to have to pull it out."

"By 'we' I assume you really mean 'you'."

Balthier nodded, "Shall we get it over with then?"

Basch frowned, "No choice I suppose."

"I'll need the rest of you to hold him down," Balthier instructed, "Fran, put something in his mouth. Can't have him biting his tongue off."

Everyone scrambled into position.

"Ok, I'm going to pull on three," said Balthier, "One…two…"

Basch screamed a mumbled stream of obscenities in Balthier's direction.

"What was that captain?" asked Balthier.

Fran removed the gag from the captain's mouth, "I said you pulled on two you stupid fucker!"

Balthier held up the jagged piece of metal, "Don't be a baby; I got it out didn't I?"

Basch said nothing.

Balthier smirked and muttered a cure spell.

"Don't be a baby Balthier!" chided Penelo as she yanked another chunk of glass from the pirate's back.

Now it was Basch's turn to smirk as they sat around their campfire beside the ruined Strahl, watching Penelo remove the glass from Balthier.

"I'm not being a... OUCH! Goddamnit Penelo, don't just yank it out!"

"If you don't hush I'll let Basch do it," she said, "I think he wants a little revenge."

Balthier shot Basch a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Do you think the ship can be repaired?" asked Ashe, bringing a somber feeling down on them all.

Balthier sighed, "Yes, but not by me…and not out here."

"We don't have time to wait on repairs," she said, "We'll have to move on now, on foot."

Vaan shook his head, "You want us to travel to the edge of the world…on foot?"

"I don't see that we have a choice," she argued, "It is of the utmost importance that we get to the Anovan and destroy it before anyone else gets it and tries to use it."

"I think you know more about this Anovan than you're telling us," said Basch.

Ashe fell silent.

"Basch is right," said Balthier, "You've already cost me my ship princess, and you'll not get my life without telling me exactly what the hell is going on. And who it is that just tried to kill us."

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"You think we just magically _fell_ from the sky?" he asked, "We were shot down princess and I think you know by whom."

She furrowed her brow in defiance.

"If you want us to go any further you'd best tell us the truth," he warned.

She sighed and stood her, turning her back to him, "There is a faction of Vayne's army who survived the fall of Bahamut. They went into hiding for a while but there are still many who sympathize with their cause, so it didn't take long for them to strengthen their numbers. The Anovan is a legend, or so I thought. Just a made up story my father told me when I was small."

"What _is_ Anovan princess?" asked Basch, "I don't see how you expect us to find it if we don't even know what it is."

"It's power," she said, "That's all I know. I received a letter from Al-Cid in Rozarria nearly a month ago. He said that there were men loyal to Vayne that had passed through, speaking of finding the Anovan. He warned me that they would use it against my kingdom, and that it was too powerful to fight against once my enemies have it. He was supposed to contact me again, when he found out more, but no one knows where he is now."

"So this is…what?...a rescue mission to save Al-Cid now?" asked Vaan.

Ashe shrugged, "We have no reason to believe he needs rescuing. We just don't know where he is."

"But," said Basch, shaking his head, "If we want to find out what the fuck is going on…we have to find him, right?"

Ashe nodded, "Whatever Anovan is, Al-Cid knows about it. We have to find him."

Balthier sighed, "And we start looking for him where exactly?"

"The last I heard he was following these men, they were headed towards the edge of the world," she said.

Vaan shook his head, "This doesn't make sense. Why would Al-Cid follow them himself, doesn't he have people that do that kind of thing for him? And where the hell is this 'edge of the world' you all keep going on about."

"This is too important to not do oneself," Ashe argued, "And the edge of the world is past the Nam Yensa Sandsea. How far from there I don't know. I just know that is the end of the territory we know, and the edge of the world is somewhere beyond it."

_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry that took so long to get out, I'm trying to do some updating today but you know how things get all hectic sometimes! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Test of Time

**Ok, so it's 4 A.M…bear with me. Reviewing earns updates, and we're still rated M. I hope you're enjoying!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 5: The Test of Time**

Traveling through the Ozmone Plains, all together again had been fun. Even with the recent crash of the Strahl, the six of them couldn't help but enjoy themselves as they hiked through the beautiful terrain. But by the time they reached the Giza plains, their spirits had fallen. It was the dry season, and the heat did nothing to help the exhaustion that plagued them.

"We should camp here," said Basch, throwing down his pack.

Ashe shook her head, "I think we should keep going, we have a really long way to go."

"I can't take another step," whined Penelo, "You guys can go if you want, but I'm staying right here."

"I agree with Penelo," said Vaan, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ashe frowned and muttered something under her breath, but didn't argue.

Balthier was off a short distance away from the others, and Vaan thought he looked a little depressed. They hadn't spoken much since the night that the Strahl had crashed, and Vaan was afraid that Balthier was having some regrets.

"Feeling ok?"

Balthier obviously hadn't heard his approach, because he jumped slightly at the sound of Vaan's voice, "I'm fine." He put his arm around Vaan and smiled, "I'm just tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Vaan nodded as they walked toward the campfire that Basch had just started, "Yeah it's hard to sleep, being out here in the open after so long."

They sat down together near the fire, and Balthier kissed him lightly.

"Don't do that," whispered Vaan, "Someone will see."

Balthier frowned, "So let them see."

Vaan looked around nervously, "Balthier please, just don't."

"Why the hell are you so worried about someone seeing us?"

Vaan didn't have time to answer before Penelo cut him off, "Vaan? Can I talk to you a minute?"

The boy cursed under his breath, "Penelo, this isn't a good time."

She insisted and finally Vaan agreed, "I'll be right back," he told Balthier, and he let Penelo drag him a short distance away.

Balthier was annoyed, and he motioned Fran over next to him, "I want you to listen in and see what they are saying, you could hear them from here."

She hesitated a moment, but then nodded, "Penelo is asking him if he is crazy," she said after a moment, "He is telling her to mind her own affairs…and she says…I don't think you need to know the rest."

Balthier frowned, "What? What did she say?"

"You aren't going to like it," said the Viera.

Balthier grabbed her arm, "Tell me."

Fran sighed, "She says that Vaan should know better than to get involved with you. She says Tomaj will not understand."

"Who the fuck is Tomaj?"

The Viera shook her head, "Apparently he is Vaan's lover."

The words hit Balthier like a ton of bricks, after everything Vaan had said to him the other night…after everything he'd finally admitted to the boy. He stood up, furious, and stomped away from the others. He passed Vaan and Penelo without a word.

"Balthier? Are you…"

Balthier cut Vaan off with a wave of his hand, "I can't believe you Vaan!" he yelled, causing all eyes to fall on himself and the boy.

"I thought you were dead," Vaan said, his voice panicky, "You have to understand!"

Balthier turned towards him, "A year and a half I waited for you," he whispered, "And the first thing you do when you think you've lost me is jump into someone else's bed?"

"It wasn't like that," Vaan argued, "If I'd known…"

"Just stop," said Balthier, "You lied to me."

He didn't have to say anything else, Vaan knew that he wasn't about to forgive him. Balthier walked away, and Vaan started to go after him, but Basch put a hand on his arm to stop him, "I think it would be best if someone else went after him right now," he said.

Vaan didn't say anything, but watched Basch walk away after the man he loved.

It took him several minutes to catch up to him.

"Are you ok?"

Balthier sighed, "Just dandy."

"You didn't know about Vaan and Tomaj I take it," said Basch.

Balthier was taken aback, "You knew?"

Basch nodded, "A lot can happen in a year and a half Balthier. Everyone but you and Fran stayed in touch."

"He lied to me," said Balthier, turning away, "The night we crashed…"

"I know," said Basch, "My room is right next to yours. You two were not quiet."

Balthier shook his head, "I should have never come back here. I should have never told him I loved him."

"Losing you was hard on him. We all started to think he'd never move on. When you took the Strahl back he thought you didn't want him since you didn't even see him that day, it wasn't long after that we started seeing him with Tomaj. You should have come back Balthier, what did you expect him to think?"

Balthier shrugged, "I couldn't come back, not yet. I don't really want to talk about it."

"What happened Balthier?" Basch asked, "Why did it take you a year and a half to come back?"

"One day captain," said the pirate, "One day I'll share that story…but not now."

He sat down and rested his back against a large rock, and Basch sat down beside him.

"Maybe if you told someone," said Basch, "Maybe you'd feel better."

Balthier ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, I guess it really doesn't matter now does it? I did it all for Vaan, only to come back and find that he didn't wait for me. I guess it's my fault, it isn't like I ever told him how I felt anyway."

"You've changed," said Basch, "We've all noticed it. What the hell happened to you?"

Balthier sighed as he stared up at the stars, "We were almost home free," he began, "when the Bahamut started to collapse all around us…"

_To Be Continued…_

**AH, finally! The next chapter contains Balthier's story of what happened aboard the Bahamut, so review and stay tuned!**


	6. The Ones on the Inside

**And we're back…I really hope this chapter comes out ok, cuz I've thought of about a million different ways to approach it. Hope you enjoy, review if you do!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 6: The Ones on the Inside**

Basch hadn't actually thought Balthier would tell him anything, so he didn't dare breathe as the pirate continued his tale.

"We were almost home free," he said, his eyes turned up at the star laden sky, "when the Bahamut started to collapse all around us. I hadn't really thought about how we would get out of there, there wasn't time for that much planning…or maybe deep down inside I just figured we were going to our deaths. I was so full of myself I suppose…back then. The leading man never dies, right?"

He paused and turned to face Basch, as if waiting for an answer, but the knight didn't have time to reply before he continued, "Something fell and hit Fran…I don't know what…I just looked over one minute and there she was, crumpled…broken. Even then reality hadn't hit me. So there I was, pieces of the Bahamut bigger than myself falling around me, with Fran in my arms…joking and taking my time…so sure I could get us out of there."

"But you did get out, Balthier," said Basch, "Maybe it was a close call…but…"

Balthier shook his head, "There was an explosion somewhere nearby and I fell…I lost my grip on Fran and I couldn't find her. I tried to get up…tried to call out to her…but she was gone. I still wonder if she blames me, but we've never spoken about it since. Still, it seems like we aren't as close as we were before."

He paused a moment and sighed, "By the time I finally got up I was running out of time, I kept calling out to her…I tried to find her, but she was just gone. We were about to crash, there wasn't any time…I didn't have a choice."

Basch frowned, "Didn't have a choice in what?"

Balthier held his head in his hands, "I left her…I threw myself off the Bahamut rather than burn to death aboard it…I stopped looking for her and I jumped."

The grief was heavy in the pirate's voice, and Basch didn't know what to say.

"I didn't think I'd survive the fall," he said, "I thought she was dead and I knew it was my fault. Somewhere along the way down a branch or some shit ripped me open, and the impact of the fall itself broke half the bones in my body. I don't know how long I laid there, thinking of poor Fran and what fate I'd resigned her to, thinking about how I'd never see Vaan again…"

Basch thought Balthier was about to cry, but no tears escaped his grief filled eyes, "Someone saved you?" he asked finally, "You had to have been healed."

Balthier nodded sadly, "An old woman, a witch of some sort it seemed. It wasn't until I regained my strength that I found I'd been there, lying in her home for three months…bleeding and dying. She said I screamed in my sleep all throughout the first month, that there was no calming me. Some type of nightmares I guess, but I don't remember any of it. When I left her house I had decided to kill myself, it wasn't fair that Fran hadn't been saved and I had. I don't know how she survived but I think she knew where I was those three months. She showed up out of nowhere just as I was about to plunge the dagger into my chest, she had to have been watching me."

"She doesn't seem angry with you."

Balthier shrugged, "That's how Fran is, she won't say anything, but things are different between us now. After everything that happened…I just couldn't come back, couldn't face any of you. Ever since then life's been nothing but an endless cycle of drunken regret, nightmares… I shouldn't have come back at all, but it seemed like Fran wanted to. Ever since we've been back she seems more like her old self, and then finally there was Vaan…"

"You aren't telling me everything," said Basch, laying a calloused hand on the pirate's shoulder, "Something happened to you that you aren't saying. You may have explained some of the scars on the outside, but there's some on the inside that are hurting you more. I can tell."

Balthier sighed, "I'm sorry…I can't. I can't tell this whole tale just yet…"

Basch nodded, "I understand Balthier, better than you'd think. But don't leave, not again. I know you feel betrayed by Vaan, but there are other things to life. There are others who…care about you."

Basch had a strange faraway look in his eyes and Balthier didn't quite understand what he meant, but he didn't ask, "I have no intention of leaving. I'm a pirate Basch; it will take more than rejection by that boy to run me off."

"So you will not try to work things out with him?"

Balthier shook his head, "As far as I'm concerned there isn't anything to work out. He gave his heart to someone else…it has nothing to do with me."

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should have warned you…about him and Tomaj I mean."

"It doesn't matter."

"If it helps, I think you've always been the one he loves. He didn't think you were ever coming back."

"But he also loves… Tomaj doesn't he?"

Basch thought a moment, "Tomaj was there for him when he was at his lowest, and yes I think Vaan fell a bit in love with him for that, but I honestly don't know, you'd have to ask him that."

Balthier sighed, "We should get back. I do have an appearance to keep up." He shot Basch one of his heart shattering smiles as they got up to head back, but it quickly faded when they heard the screaming that was coming from the direction of their camp.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hmmm. Not really what I was going for, so Balthier's whole story will just have to wait Stay tuned, and review for more!**


	7. Lies Do Not Become Us

**Time for some updating, woot woot! Hope you're enjoying, I like this story a lot myself. Reviewing earns updates because I go to school and have a job so if I don't think anyone is reading then I don't take much time to update.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 7: Lies Do Not Become Us**

The shrill scream that echoed from the camp belonged to Penelo, and had she not managed to get the sound out that woke Fran, Ashe, and Vaan, they might have all been killed when the four men snuck into camp. They had been quickly dispensed, these men, mostly by Fran's arrows and Vaan's sword before Balthier and Basch made it back to camp.

Basch examined one of the corpses, which was dressed in a long black robe, "Who are they?" he asked.

Ashe crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged, "I imagine they are the ones who shot down the Strahl."

"Do you think there are more?"

"I would tend to think so."

Basch began rummaging through the man's pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was crinkled and bloodstained. He handed it to Balthier and continued his search. The pirate unfolded the paper and read it quietly before handing it to Ashe, "It's from Al-Cid, they must have him…to have this letter in their possession. He was following them; it said something about having passed the Nam Yensa."

Ashe sighed, "Is this blood fresh?" she said, holding up the note.

Balthier shook his head, "No."

"Then it's safe to assume that Al-Cid is injured," she said, "We need to leave, now. We may already be too late."

Penelo and Fran immediately started to pack up the camp, while Vaan stood, waiting for Balthier to say something, anything, to him. But the pirate only nodded to Ashe and began to gather his own things together.

"Princess," said Basch, "We are weeks from Nam Yensa as it is. Not resting will only slow our pace later. We should get some sleep and start at dawn, leaving now will not make much of a difference."

The others paused in their packing to look at Ashe, waiting for her to make a decision. She thought a minute before nodding, "I suppose you're right," she said finally, "Someone should keep watch though, they may come back."

"I'll do it," said Balthier, he didn't much feel like sleeping anyway.

The others settled down to sleep, and Balthier sat up by the fire, staring into the flames for a long time before he felt eyes on him. His hand flew to the gun on his back, ringed fingers resting there gently as he looked around.

"You are on edge," said Fran, who had appeared beside him out of nowhere.

Balthier glanced over at her, and he relaxed a little, "Someone's out there, watching us…I can feel it."

She sat down beside him, at a short distance, farther away than she would have sat in the past, and nodded, "I feel it as well."

"I suppose there's nothing we can do but wait for them to show themselves," he said.

"Are you upset about the boy?"

The question surprised him, "It doesn't matter. I have too much on my mind to be worrying about losing something I never had to begin with."

She studied him for a moment, "You have changed…since Bahamut."

He didn't look at her, "Everything changed after Bahamut. The whole world changed."

"You carry guilt for things that were beyond your ability to control," she said, "It is eating you up inside, making you hollow."

He rubbed his eyes, exhaustion creeping up on him, "I don't want to have this conversation right now Fran."

"You told Basch that it was I who have distanced myself from you," she said, "Do you not see that it is the other way around?"

"You and your overly sensitive ears shouldn't listen in on conversations that aren't meant for you," he grumbled.

"Still," she said, "Your version of what happened is interesting. You left out quite a few things that I would say are very important to the story."

He frowned, moving off the log on which they sat to reposition himself on the ground at her feet. He leaned aback against her, as he had often done in the past, letting her run her long slender fingers through his hair. The gesture made him relax a bit; it had been some time since she had touched him in such a loving way.

"We do not have to go any further Balthier," she said gently, still stroking his hair, "Don't put yourself through more than you have already."

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the inside of her thigh, "No, we're going on. I've spent too long running already."

"The witch will find you eventually," she said, "Being with the others will not prevent that."

"Don't talk about that," he said, his tone full of warning, "Damnit I shouldn't have come back here…I shouldn't have brought them into it! But even if we leave it's too late now, don't you see? She already knows where I am…she's just biding her time."

She continued to stroke his hair lovingly, "You should have known better than to make a deal with such a person."

He turned to look at her, "I did it for you!"

"I know," she said, "but you shouldn't have…the price was too high."

"Fran," he sighed, "It was my choice. I don't regret it."

"Does your soul mean so little to you?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"It was my fault you died," he whispered, "What kind of man would I be if I weren't willing to have someone bring you back, just because it cost me my soul?"

Her eyes filled with sympathy, "It was not your fault I died aboard the Bahamut Balthier. And you have already given up your soul to bring me back…stop this torture you put yourself through."

He didn't say anything, and the two sat in silence for a long time, "Why didn't you tell Basch the whole story…why did you lie?"

"Because I know Basch," he said finally, "I know he and the others would try to stop her when she finally comes to collect…and it will only get them killed. I shouldn't have come back…I shouldn't have told Vaan I loved him…but…" his voice trailed off.

"I know," she said gently, "You couldn't help it."

She sank down to the ground with him, letting him fall asleep with his head in her lap, and it wasn't until she heard his breathing regulate that she spoke, "You can stop pretending to be asleep now Captain."

Basch's eyes snapped open, and he stared at her as he slowly sat up, "You knew I was awake?"

She nodded, still stroking Balthier's hair, but said nothing.

"You wanted me to know the truth," he said after a moment, "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to know exactly what you would be getting yourself into," she said, "I know how you feel about him, and I won't have his heart broken again."

He looked away from her, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She cocked her head to one side, "We are warriors, Basch, lies do not become us."

Basch ran a calloused hand through his hair and shook his head, "It wouldn't matter anyway…I have no intention of him ever knowing."

"Yet you almost told him tonight," she argued.

"He's in love with Vaan."

"And Vaan is in love with another."

He sighed, "His heart still belongs to Balthier…for the most part anyway."

"Balthier will not be willing to accept only part of his heart. It must be all or nothing, you know that as well as I do," she said.

He didn't say anything.

"You would be willing to let him go," she said after a moment, "to never tell him if it means he can be happy…even with someone else?"

Basch let his eyes wander to the pirate's sleeping face, "Yes," he said finally, "I would have him be happy…even if it means he is lost to me forever."

A hint of sadness played on her lips, "Then you truly do love him."

He shook his head and changed the subject, "You say this witch…she is coming to collect his soul?"

Fran nodded, "He sold it to her, to raise me from the dead."

"You know I won't let her take it," he said, "He was right about that part."

She stared at him for a long while, "I assumed as much."

_To Be Continued…_

**I know, its slow paced, but be patient as the plot unfolds…let me know if you are enjoying!**


	8. Tension, Thoughts, and Tattoos

**Ok, so a beer got spilled on my computer so I'm behind on updating, but I'll try to buckle down and get some work done tonight. I would have done this earlier but I had a paper to write for school and let's face it, I've got to stop waiting til the last minute to do those . Anyway the next chapter comes once a review comes it, too much to do to be updating something no one is reading. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 8: Tension, Thoughts, and Tattoos**

Vaan was awakened after a very unrestful and troubling sleep by the early morning rays of the sun. His head ached, mostly from silently crying himself to sleep the night before. He immediately looked around for Balthier, but the pirate was nowhere in sight. The others were still sleeping, so Vaan got up and tiptoed around the dying embers of the fire in search of Balthier.

He found him, not far from the camp, examining the corpse of one of the attackers that had infiltrated the camp the night before.

"Hey," he muttered, shuffling from one foot to the other nervously.

Balthier turned around, "Need something?" The words had barely left his lips when he turned back around, attempting to appear totally engrossed in what he was doing.

"About last night," said Vaan, "I just wanted to…"

"There's nothing to talk about," Balthier snapped, "Your cheating on what's his name is between you and him, it has nothing to do with me."

Vaan was taken aback, "I meant what I said that night Balthier…I love you."

Balthier tensed visibly, "Then you're a fool," he said, "Just forget that night, Vaan; we'd both be better off to just forget it ever happened."

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

Balthier stood up and crossed his arms, "Are you saying you don't love Tomaj? That you could never see him again and it wouldn't make a difference to you? Because that's what it would take for this conversation to progress any further."

Vaan couldn't say anything, and Balthier could read the emotions on his face like an open book.

"I thought not," he said, and with that he walked away.

When the two returned to camp the others had begun to stir from their sleep and Ashe was immediately ready to get going. They were packed and ready to go when Balthier stopped sulking and remembered what he'd been doing away from camp in the first place.

"Basch, the corpse you examined," he said, "Did it have any markings?"

The knight hoisted his pack up onto his back as he thought, "Like tattoos?"

Balthier nodded.

"Now that you mention it, he had a small tattoo of a viper on his wrist. Why?"

"The other corpses have the same marking, all of them," Balthier said, ignoring the way Vaan looked at him so pitifully, he turned to Ashe, "Does that mean anything to you? Perhaps you've heard of a group with this marking?"

The princess shook her head, "Not that I recall, no."

Balthier shrugged, "Just thought I'd mention it, it might come in handy later on."

They started their long journey, and tensions were high, to say the least. No one spoke much, between what everyone knew now was going on between Balthier and Vaan and the attack they had endured the night before, no one knew of anything useful to talk about, so each stayed lost in his or her own thoughts.

Hours passed, and Balthier had lost track of how many fiends had attacked them, how many bullets he'd fired. He tried not to think of Vaan, of how happy he'd been since that night when he'd finally held him in his arms for the first time. He'd spent so long watching the boy on their quest before the disaster at Bahamut, always finding reasons to not tell him how he felt about him. First it had been because he'd been sure the boy was in love with Penelo, and then because of his past…and now. Well now he had bigger things to worry about than Vaan, he had his soul to consider.

He been on death's door when he'd promised his soul in return for Fran's life, he knew he'd been only moments from death, his guts hanging out…blood…so much blood everywhere. The bitch had asked him if he was willing to save his partner, whose body had also been found not far from where she had found him lying in a pool of his own blood. He'd said yes, she'd told him the price…there hadn't been any reason for him to refuse. But then she'd proceeded to save his life, just to be cruel. He would have not minded giving his soul up, becoming a hollow, living, breathing corpse…but then there was Vaan. He'd thought he'd never see him again, and once he knew there was a chance…he hadn't been willing to let it go.

She'd been after them for months, that witch. Sometimes she attacked them outright, other times she never showed herself, but Balthier could feel her watching him…waiting…biding her time. He'd been afraid to come back to Vaan for a long time, he didn't want to involve him in this mess, but when Ashe had asked them for help…he just couldn't stop himself from coming. Besides, Fran had wanted to come, and their relationship had been more than a little strained after Bahamut…he wouldn't refuse her what she wanted…not for anything.

"Are you alright?"

Balthier was startled from his thoughts by Basch, whom he hadn't noticed had been walking beside him for a long time. He shook his head and sighed, "I've been better."

"You've been thinking about Vaan," said Basch, he seemed depressed.

Balthier shook his head, "Not when I can help it."

"Maybe you two can work it out. Have you talked to him?"

"Sort of," said Balthier, "But I can't settle for just half his heart…and he does love Tomaj…he couldn't deny it."

"I'm sorry," said Basch, "I hate to see you like this."

Balthier looked at him skeptically, "Why would you be sorry?"

Basch shook his head, "Never mind."

Balthier didn't press the matter any further, but he thought he caught a glimpse of some emotion he couldn't name pass over the older man's face.

"Do you think we're still being followed?" Basch asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Balthier scanned bleak landscape around them, "I'd imagine so…I don't know what we've gotten ourselves into but I think we're in over our heads."

"I agree…it seems…"

He was interrupted by a flash of forceful dark magic, which hit him straight in the chest, sending him sprawling to the ground several feet away.

Balthier's hands sprang to his gun immediately and he ran to Basch's side. He couldn't see what was happening, so much dust had been stirred, and complete chaos had erupted around him. He could hear Ashe, and he thought he caught a glimpse of Penelo, but he couldn't be sure. He had barely made it to Basch's side when he was hit by some type of force straight on. In a panic, he grabbed Basch by the arm and the next thing he knew everything went black.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he awoke, but everything around him was still and quiet. He was no longer in the Giza Plains that much he knew, but he had no idea where he was. He looked over to see that Basch was lying beside him, but the others were nowhere in sight.

"Basch!" he yelled, shaking the unconscious knight roughly, "Basch wake up!"

Basch slowly opened his eyes, "What happened? Where…where are we?"

Balthier shook his head, "I have no idea, but wherever we are, we were sent here by magic."

Basch sat up and looked around, "Fucking hell…the others?"

Balthier shook his head.

"I'm sure they're fine," he offered, knowing that the pirate was worried about Vaan.

Balthier nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid there are a few things about the past year and a half I should have mentioned," said Balthier, "I think I know who did this to us…"

Basch didn't say anything, but if what Balthier was thinking was indeed what had happened to them…they were in deep trouble.

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok, that took forever, but I hope you enjoyed! Review for more!**


	9. The Deal

**And…we're…back…I'm liking this story, I hope you are too. Anyway…enjoy my freaky little darlings…enjoy.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 9: The Deal**

Basch didn't interrupt as Balthier told him about the strange woman who had found him, clinging desperately to Fran's lifeless body after he'd flung himself off the doomed Bahamut. He wasn't sure, but he got the impression that Fran had promised Balthier that she wouldn't tell any of them what had happened, not that she _had_ told him…not exactly anyway.

"You think she's done this to us?" he asked finally, once Balthier had finished his tale.

Balthier shrugged, "Who else? I don't know if you noticed, but that was a huge display of magic back there. I'm mean, we've been transported to Shemhazai only knows where…in the blink of an eye…who else has that kind of power?"

Basch didn't have an answer.

"I grabbed your arm," said Balthier as he got up and dusted himself off, "I don't think she meant to bring anyone but me here. If we can find her, I imagine she'll let you out of whatever this place is."

"Whoa," said Basch, grabbing the pirate by the arm, "I'm not leaving you here. We'll get out of this together."

Balthier was once again taken aback by the obvious concern in the captain's eyes. He stared at him a minute, searching the other man's eyes for the answer to a question he hadn't formed yet, "There's no need for that captain. I can take care of this myself. This isn't the first time she's caught up with me; I doubt it will be the last."

He turned to walk away, but Basch hadn't let go of his arm, "I don't care. I'm not leaving you."

"I can handle this, I got myself into it after Bahamut…I'll get myself out of it too."

"Goddamnit I should never have let you stay aboard the Bahamut!" yelled Basch, "I should have turned that fucking ship around myself and got you out of there!"

Balthier didn't say anything for a minute, "It was my choice."

"It shouldn't have been!," snapped Basch, "You didn't have to watch it go down! You didn't have to sit through the funeral of someone you loved! You didn't have to spend the next year of your life full of regret and useless wishes!"

"It looks to me as if you all got along just fine without me," Balthier muttered.

Basch shook his head, "You're an idiot Balthier. You can't accept that someone might care about you; it scares you to think it. Vaan might have moved on but some of us never did!"

Balthier narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

Basch didn't look at him, "I mean what did you expect him to do?" he yelled, "Spend the rest of his life threatening to kill himself like he did for the first six months? Hell, one of us had to stay with him twenty four hours a day back then, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid!"

"You didn't answer my question," said Balthier. He moved in front of Basch, forcing the older man to look down at him, "What did you say?"

Basch shook his head as he stared down at the pirate, "I don't remember," he whispered.

"You said Vaan might have moved on…but some of us never did," said Balthier, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did I say that?" Basch focused his eyes on the white of the pirate's shirt, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Balthier nodded, "Yes."

They stood there a moment, neither daring to move, mere inches separating their beating hearts…both of which were pounding uncontrollably.

"I…you must have misheard," said Basch stammered finally. He attempted to take a step back, but Balthier grabbed his arm.

"I know what I heard," he said, "What I don't know is what it means."

"Don't be a fool Balthier; you know exactly what it means."

"Perhaps the pirate just wishes to hear you say it then."

Both men spun around at the sound of the woman's voice. She was the only thing visible on the barren landscape of whatever hell they had been transported to, and Basch thought she must have just suddenly appeared for them to have not seen her there before. She was a tall woman, so tall that he knew there was no way she was Hume. Dressed in a flowing purple gown of sorts, she was probably the most beautiful woman Basch had ever seen. He knew without a doubt that she was the witch to whom Balthier had sold his soul. She practically oozed power, power and magic, but most of all…danger.

"Caught up with me again have you?" smirked Balthier.

The witch smiled, "I've never lost track of where you were sky pirate, you should know better than that."

He glanced towards Basch, "He has nothing to do with this. Let him out of this place, he owes you nothing."

Her smile widened, and with one flick of her finger the pirate was forced to his knees, an invisible hand cutting off his air supply, "I do not take orders from you sky pirate," she hissed, "You owe me your soul, and because you have refused me my payment you now owe me interest…You should not have crossed me ."

Basch stepped between them, "Sorceress, allow me to offer my soul in exchange for his. Whatever payment you feel is necessary from him…take it from me."

She looked at him a moment, as if she were considering his offer, "You would trade your life for his?"

Basch nodded.

She seemed amused, "He said the same thing. He was willing to trade his soul for the Viera's life. Right up until it came time for payment."

"You may take your payment from me right here and now," said Basch, "I have no intention of running."

She released Balthier, who fell to the ground, gasping for air, "No!" he gasped, forcing himself to his feet, "He has nothing to do with this! The deal was for my soul and my soul alone!"

"You act as if what either of you want in this situation matters," she said, "and as you owe me your soul _and_ interest at this point, I think I shall have you both."

"I said you can have my fucking soul just take it you bitch!" yelled Balthier, "I thought I needed it before…but now I know it doesn't matter anyway."

She cocked her head to one side as she looked at him, "So ungrateful," she muttered, "Have you forgotten what shape you were in when I found you? Shall I remind you?"

Her finger flicked again. Just a slight, tiny movement, one Basch would have missed it had he not been watching her intently. Balthier screamed as the scar on his chest and stomach reopened, along with dozens of other, smaller wounds. He fell to the ground as Basch heard the sound of his bones snapping.

Basch felt to his knees at the pirate's side, "What the fuck are you doing to him!"

"I am taking back every healing touch I gave him," she said, "I am redoing every bit of damage the fall from Bahamut did to him. Do not worry, he will not die, no…that would be too merciful," she bent down next to Balthier and raised his head so that his eyes, wild with pain, met hers, "I no longer want your soul pirate. I want you to suffer, and suffer you will. You will not die, but you will feel every bit of the pain…no spell will help you. I will send you back, both of you, to your comrades. When I am satisfied with your suffering I will allow you to kill yourself."

She released him, letting his head smack against the hard ground.

"Wait," pleaded Basch, "Take me instead, please! I will take on his suffering."

"You already suffer," she said, "The pain in your heart even now is greater than the pain of his wounds."

"Please," he hissed.

She touched his face gently, almost as if she were sorry, "It is not your debt to pay. I cannot collect from you."

"Then let me sell you my soul to spare him this!"

She shook her head, "Your soul does not interest me."

"Then what does? Surely you want something!"

She thought a moment, "The Anovan," she said finally, "I will heal him again…if you bring me the Anovan you seek on your mission."

"My mission is to destroy it," he said between clenched teeth, "The princess says it is too powerful not to be destroyed."

"But it is not the princess who holds your heart in her hands…it is the pirate," she said.

"Why not get it yourself," he asked, "surely you have the power."

"You know nothing of what you seek," she spat, "The Anovan lies in a temple beyond the edge of this world, and my kind cannot enter there."

"Why do you want it?"

"The same reason Vayne's followers want it," she said, "power."

His mind raced back and forth. Could he betray Ashe…the others? He knew that this woman had no intention of using the Anovan for anything good. Giving it to her would be signing the death warrant of everyone he loved…and if was as dangerous as Ashe and Al-Cid seemed to think…perhaps even the world.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Balthier's hand, which had found its way to his own. The pirate lay there, broken and bloodied beyond all recognition, shaking his head…begging Basch not to do what he was considering.

"If I do this," he said, not taking his eyes from Balthier, "You will heal him now."

She shook her head, "No deal, I heal the pirate when you bring me the Anovan. If I heal him he will only tell the others of your plan, or attempt to prevent you from carrying it out."

Basch gritted his teeth, "He can't make the journey like this, and I won't go without him. I'll get you the Anovan; you have my word on that. Just heal him."

She seemed to consider it, and Balthier grasped wildly at his hand, trying to form the words…trying to plead with him not to do this.

"I will heal him," she said finally, "But he will not be able to speak, nor to write, nor to tell of your plan in any other way. If you betray me knight," she warned, "I will not kill you…I will make you watch as he dies the most slow and painful death you can imagine."

Basch nodded, "Tell me, what is the Anovan…and how do I find it?"

Balthier wanted to scream…but the ability to do so had already been taken from him.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know I know, drama…drama…drama…Still a long way to go on this one, it'll probably be my longest fic to date. Who will Balthier end up with? You guys decide! Let me know in a review or message and we'll see what happens! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Silent Cries

**Ok, meant to do this earlier but I got a new job today (I know now that I'm working I won't be able to sit around and write fanfiction all day). Anyway keep sending me your votes on whether you want Balthier to end up with Vaan or Basch, so far they are tied, so let me know! Enjoy!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 10: Silent Cries**

Basch drug Balthier to his feet once the dust settled. The others were nowhere in sight, but both pirate and knight knew that they had been returned to the Giza Plains from which they had come. Balthier was furious; he didn't have to be able to speak to let Basch know it either. Basch didn't bother saying anything to him, but immediately began to walk off. Balthier grabbed his arm and spun him around, pleading with his eyes.

"Don't bother, Balthier," said Basch, "My mind is made up."

Balthier tried to speak, but no words came out. He gave Basch a look that almost made the knight's heart break,_ "Why are you doing this?"_

Basch took a step back, had he just heard Balthier's voice in his head?

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"She would have killed you if I hadn't," he said aloud.

Balthier looked confused, "_How did you…it's almost like you knew what I was thinking…"_

Basch shook his head, realizing what a horrible, cruel trick the witch had played, "I think I can hear you. I think she wants me to be able to hear you beg me not to do this."

Balthier cocked his head to one side, _"Don't do it."_

"I don't have a choice."

"_Don't be a fool; of course you have a choice!"_

Basch started to walk away, "You can't stop me."

"_Why! At least tell me why you're doing this! How can you betray us like this?"_Balthier looked hurt, and had Basch not been looking straight at him he would have sworn the words had come from the pirate's lips.

Basch considered his options, "I won't let you die…I can't."

Balthier's eyes narrowed, _"What am I to you, Basch?"_

"I don't understand."

"_What do I mean to you? Are we so close that you are willing to betray everyone just to keep me from pain?"_

Basch didn't say anything. He let his eyes lock with Balthier's, wanting so badly to tell him everything, "We are friends Balthier. I'll not let a friend die if I can prevent it."

Balthier shook his head, _"You're about to betray the whole fucking world at least be honest with me!"_

Basch sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Balthier took a step towards him, now so close that the tip of Basch's chin grazed his nose. He looked up, locking eyes with the older man, his own eyes begging him to be honest with him. They stood there for a few moments, and Basch couldn't breathe. Balthier continued to stare at him, and finally Basch raised a calloused hand to the pirate's cheek. Time stood still as he let two fingers trail down the side of Balthier's face, never daring to break eye contact with him. It was the first time he dared to touch him so gently, in all the time since he'd known him he'd held himself back from such. When his fingers stopped at the edge of the pirate's chin he tilted his head up so that his lips were only seconds from his. He didn't kiss him, only stood there; breathing him in as if he were afraid he might lose him any second. Balthier's mind was reeling, but whatever was going on in his head was not made known to Basch. Just as he thought that Basch's lips were going to crash with his own, Basch suddenly moved away, planting a gentle kiss on the sensitive patch of skin where the pirate's eyebrow met his nose, "I can't do this," he said, his voice heavy with an emotion Balthier couldn't name, "It isn't fair to you…or Vaan."

He turned away and began to walk off without looking back.

"_Wait…"_

Basch froze, funny how one little word could have such a profound effect. He turned around, unsure of what to say, but Balthier didn't give him the chance to say anything. Basch didn't dare kiss him back as the pirate pressed his lips to his, he didn't dare move…didn't dare breathe. His sword fell from his hand with a low thud, and suddenly Balthier was in his arms. He kissed him back, unsure and slow at first, but slowly he let his instincts take over. He fumbled with the clasps of Balthier's vest, his hands shaking slightly, but he didn't let that stop him. Before he knew it they were on the ground, and Balthier was panting under him as he kissed every little inch of the pirate. Neither said anything, there was nothing to say.

He entered him gently and slowly, there was no rush, he wanted this moment to last forever. He didn't dare look away from Balthier; he didn't want to take his eyes off his face for one second. Balthier's expression was hard to read, but it was somewhere between confusion, pleasure, and fear.

"_Basch!"_

Balthier's voice echoed through his head, sending Basch over the edge into his climax. He collapsed onto the ground beside Balthier and pulled the pirate into his arms. Balthier didn't say anything as he laid there, his head resting on Basch's chest.

"I'm sorry," said Basch finally, "That wasn't fair."

"_Do you love me? Is that what this is?"_

Basch sighed, "Yes."

"_Since when…"_

"Since forever," said Basch, "I never meant for you to know. I won't say anything to Vaan…I…I know how you feel about him."

"_I don't know what I feel anymore,"_Balthier's mind whispered.

Basch tightened his grip when Balthier suddenly started to cry. Still having no voice his cries were silent, and Basch wouldn't have known if he hadn't felt the wetness on his chest.

"Don't cry, Balthier," he whispered, "Please…I can't bear it."

He sat up on the hard ground and pulled Balthier up into his arms, "What is it? Why are you so upset?"

"_Just…confused…"_

"You don't have to pretend you care about me for my sake," said Basch, "I know you don't return my feelings, don't be upset, Vaan never has to know."

Balthier shook his head, _"I'm not worried about Vaan knowing…I just…tell me."_

"Tell you what?"

"_Tell me you love me…"_

"I do love you Balthier," he said, "That's why I've got to give the Anovan to the sorceress."

"_You can't, Basch."_

"I lost you once…I can't do it again…I won't."

Balthier didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do about Vaan?"

"_I don't know. As far as I know he doesn't love me anyway."_

Basch didn't say anything. He knew damn well that Vaan loved Balthier. He knew damn well he shouldn't have done what he'd just done, but as Balthier lay there against his chest…he just didn't care.

_To Be Continued…_

**Well that'll make the next conversation Balthier and Vaan have very interesting. Right now they are tied, but there's still plenty of time to vote! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, reviewing brings updates!**


	11. Unspoken Words

**And…we're…back. The votes are still coming in, and we're a long way from the end so remember you still have time. So far Vaan is in the lead. I hope you are enjoying!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 11: Unspoken Words**

"Where the hell have you guys been?" demanded Ashe as Balthier and Basch came into view, "You were there one minute and gone the next!"

"I am sorry Princess," said Basch, "Whatever magic we were attacked with transported us several miles from here. It took us a while to walk back here."

Balthier cut him a dirty look, but since he still could not speak, he didn't bother trying to communicate with the others.

Ashe sighed, "Are you hurt? Vaan was injured, but he is fine now."

Balthier's eyes cut hurriedly towards Vaan, his panic and concern obvious.

"It's fine…really," said Vaan. He didn't know what else to say.

Basch hesitated, and Balthier wasn't sure if it was because he was jealous of his concern for Vaan or because he was making up a lie to tell Ashe, "We are uninjured…well…Balthier lost his voice…but other than that everything is fine."

Basch was a horrible liar; it was something he had not had a lot of practice at.

Ashe looked to Balthier, who just raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "You…lost your voice?"

Balthier nodded.

"And that happened how?"

Balthier looked to Basch, who immediately stammered out another lie, "We don't really know. Maybe he was affected by the magic differently…or…something."

Ashe narrowed her eyes. She knew Basch was lying, but she didn't press the matter, "We need to get moving, Al-Cid needs us. I assume you are able to travel?" she asked, looking at Balthier.

He nodded.

He knew the others were looking at him, but he tried to ignore it. Basch was definitely a terrible liar, and his story wouldn't have convinced a two year old.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Vaan's voice, "Are you ok?"

Balthier glanced over at the boy, who was now walking beside him, and shrugged.

"Why is Basch lying to Ashe?"

Balthier rolled his eyes, _I knew they'd see right through that shit,_ he thought. Basch turned around and cut him a dirty glance.

"_If you're going to be able to read my thoughts you'll have to get used to hearing the truth,"_ Balthier thought angrily, and he knew Basch heard him by the huffy way he turned around.

"Well," said Vaan, "Since you can't talk there's some things I wanna say, this may be the only chance I get where you can't interrupt me every five seconds."

Balthier sighed, though silently. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he couldn't help but be interested in what Vaan had to say. He motioned for the boy to continue.

"First of all I just want you to know that I do love you," began Vaan, "I didn't lie to you that night. I didn't know what to do after Bahamut, I…I completely fell apart. I spent months regretting not telling you how I felt, not knowing what to do…I'd stopped leaving my room or eating or…well…anything! Tomaj and I have always been friends…he started visiting me, Penelo asked him to see…and well he was just trying to cheer me up."

Vaan stopped his story and looked over at Balthier, whose face was contorted with some emotion that looked to Vaan like a mixture of sorrow and anger. The pirate didn't look at him, but focused his eyes directly at the ground as if he would lose his way if he glanced up.

After a moment, Vaan continued, "One thing led to another, and he was so patient with me and everything. He was there for me…then one day I realized I had feelings for him. Maybe it was just because he was there when I hit rock bottom, but then you came and took the Strahl, and I was so happy you were alive! But you didn't even come see me, and I thought I didn't mean anything to you…I thought I needed to stop grieving and move on. So I…I did. But then seeing you again…I know I never stopped loving you Balthier…and I don't know what to do now."

Balthier, of course, said nothing. He wouldn't have known what to say even if he had still been able to speak.

"Do you understand?" asked Vaan, his tone was pitiful.

Balthier nodded, when he heard the whole story, he couldn't quite blame the boy. Vaan was right; he had never given the boy any reason to think that there could be a future between them. He opened his mouth to speak, he wanted to tell Vaan he was sorry, sorry for not coming back sooner, sorry for everything he'd put him through, but no words came out.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Vaan, "Damnit! What a time to lose your voice!"

Balthier sighed. He tried to use his hands to explain, but that only confused Vaan more, so finally he gave up.

"Are you still mad at me?" Vaan asked finally. The only way he was going to be able to get any answers was to ask Balthier yes or no questions.

Balthier shrugged, but then shook his head.

"You're not mad," said Vaan, "but you're upset."

Balthier nodded.

"Do you want us to be together?"

Again the pirate nodded.

"But only if I never see Tomaj again, right?"

Balthier looked at him sternly, and Vaan knew he'd asked a stupid question. Of course he could never see Tomaj again.

"I need time to think," said Vaan, "None of this is really fair to Tomaj…and I know you hate him right now but he didn't do anything wrong."

Balthier shrugged, he supposed Vaan was right, but he didn't have to like it. He noticed, after a moment that Basch was staring at him. Of course he knew everything that Balthier was thinking about, and it obviously hurt him. Vaan wondered off with Penelo after a few minutes, and Basch fell in step beside him.

Balthier directed his thoughts toward him, _"I'm sorry"_

Basch sighed, "Not your fault. I know you love him."

"_Nothing is settled. I…I don't really know what I feel anyway."_

"You never made any promises," said Basch quietly, afraid the others would hear him, "And I never asked for any."

"_We don't have time for this kind of shit right now,"_ thought Balthier, _"This mission is important, we're acting like children. We need to be focused on how you are going to outsmart the witch."_

Basch frowned, "I've no intention of double crossing someone so powerful. I intend to do exactly what I promised her."

Balthier grabbed his arm,_ "I'll never forgive you if you do Basch. Know that. I'll despise you for it, you'll be making me responsible for a lot of people's lives."_

Basch looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to hate me. I won't sacrifice your life."

He didn't give Balthier a chance to respond before walking away.

Balthier looked to Fran, whom he knew had been watching his exchange with Basch with curious eyes. He needed to find a way to warn her, he didn't know what he felt for Basch anymore…but he wasn't about to let him get his hands on the Anovan.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know this fic is really slow paced, but I wanted to focus a little more on the characters inner struggles along the way. No reason to rush through it just for the sake of action. Hope you are enjoying! **


	12. Beyond Repair

**And…we're…back. Welcome! I do hope you are enjoying this fic so far, I am enjoying writing it! Still time to vote if you haven't already. Vaan is still in the lead right now. Enjoy, and please review! I'll apologize in advance for the fact that I intend to torture Balthier quite a bit in this chapter, I just can't help myself Love to you all my freaky little darlings!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 12: Beyond Repair**

Balthier waited until he knew the others were all asleep before sneaking silently from his pallet by the fire, holstering his gun, and poking Basch on the arm. Basch swatted the pirate's hand away and rolled over.

"_Basch!"_ Balthier screamed with his mind. No sound, of course, came out, but Basch's hands flew to his ears as he jolted awake.

"What the hell? Why are you yelling?" he whispered angrily.

Balthier rolled his eyes and motioned for Basch to follow him away from the camp. Basch didn't argue, but followed Balthier out of the camp and a short distance away.

"What is it?" asked Basch when the pirate finally stopped walking, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_We need to talk,"_ Balthier thought, crossing his arms over his bare chest, _"I thought it'd be best to do so when the others were asleep."_

Basch sighed, "If this is about the Anovan, you can save yourself the bother. I'm not going to change my mind."

"_You have to. A lot of people are going to get hurt. I can't let you do this. I won't!"_

Basch frowned, "You can't stop me. There's no way you can warn the others, and I doubt you're willing to kill me just to stop me from giving the Anovan to the witch."

"_I can stop you,"_ thought Balthier, "_But I was hoping you wouldn't make me."_

Basch put a hand on Balthier's shoulder, "I'm doing this for you, Balthier. I don't expect you to agree with it, but you shouldn't expect me to just sit there and watch you die. Because that's what will happen if I don't give her what she wants, she'll kill you. And under no circumstances am I going to let anything happen to you if I can prevent it."

"_I'm glad to hear that Basch,"_ thought Balthier, pulling out his gun and cocking it,_ "Because if you don't promise me right now that you won't go through with this I'm going to pull this trigger and blow my brains out."_

Basch tensed as Balthier put the gun to his temple, "_I'm serious Basch. I won't be responsible for all those lives. I'd rather die now than have you go through with this."_

"Just calm down, Balthier," said Basch nervously, "Don't do anything stupid."

"_You'd best promise me,"_ Balthier's mind threatened.

"I can't Balthier," pleaded Basch, "You know I have to do this."

"What the hell is going on?" Vaan's voice made both men snap their heads in his direction, it was obvious he had followed them, and Basch only hoped he hadn't heard what they were talking about. He cursed when he noticed that Ashe, Penelo, and Fran were not far behind him, staring at Balthier and himself in shock.

Balthier did not lower the gun, but turned back to face Basch, "_Promise me now or I swear to every god whose name I can remember that I'll do it right here in front of everyone!"_

The others had gathered close to them now, and Basch looked nervously around, unwilling to answer Balthier let everyone know he could hear him.

"Basch?" Vaan asked hints of both anger and fear in his voice, "What the hell is going on?"

Basch shook his head, "Uh, Balthier is upset…about…his, uh, voice! Yes, he's upset about his voice being gone!"

Vaan looked at him skeptically, "So he's threatening to shoot himself over it?"

Basch froze, "Uh…well."

Vaan gave up and turned to face Balthier, "Is what he said true?"

Balthier shook his head vigorously, "_Tell them everything Basch! Tell them the truth!"_

Basch glared at him, but said nothing.

"_If I'd known what a coward you are I'd have never slept with you!"_ Balthier's mind screamed as he ground the barrel of the gun deeper into his skin.

"That's not fair, Balthier!" Basch yelled, shocking the others, "Us having sex has nothing to do with this!"

He immediately realized his mistake. Balthier's eyes widened and immediately he turned his eyes to Vaan, who was staring at him with tear filled eyes, "You…you slept with Basch?"

Balthier didn't dare move, he couldn't even breathe.

Vaan knew his silence was a yes. He started to walk away, and though Balthier wanted to stop him, he still couldn't move. He could hear Vaan's quiet sobs coming from behind him, and he looked up at Basch. The older man was obviously sorry he'd said it, Balthier could see it plainly on his face. He lowered his gun, stunned at the turn of events. Now he'd really never work things out with Vaan. Wasn't that why he'd wanted to live in the first place after all that happened when the Bahamut fell? To be with Vaan. And now, not only was that not going to happen, but a lot of people were going to die in his stead because of Basch's crazy plan. It overwhelmed him…he raised the gun again and positioned it against his chest.

"Balthier?" Basch's voice contained just enough panic to bring everyone's attention back to the pirate, "Balthier! NO!"

But Balthier had already pulled the trigger…

He crumpled to the ground, his eyes wide with pain, crimson seeping from his open mouth. The others were by his side in an instant.

"Balthier!" Vaan didn't sound mad at him anymore, "Balthier….why?"

The pirate stared at him wildly as his vision started to blur, but he still could not speak. Basch bowed his head, "He says he loves you," he said after a moment, "And that he's sorry."

Vaan looked from Basch to Balthier, and then back to Basch, "What the hell do you mean he says?"

Basch sighed, "It's a long story."

"I think you'd best fucking get started on telling it then!" demanded Vaan as the tears began to stream down his face.

Balthier fought against the blackness that threatened to claim him as both the men who loved him cradled him in their arms.

_To Be Continued…_

**Don't panic, I promise not to kill off Balthier! Hope you are enjoying! Let me know if you are! Reviewing makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, it's like you are saying "Hello Grey, thanx for writing this, and oh, by the way you're very handsome!" lol, ok maybe it's not like saying that but still…it's nice to hear what you think! **


	13. Truth Be Told

**And…we're…back. Welcome my freaky little darlings! I am once again glad to be here, writing this little fic for your enjoyment. It is a VERY long way from over though, I hope you have the patience to stay with me through it all, because I know this one is slow paced, but there's no reason to be rushing through it that I can see**_** *runs a hand through his bad attempt at Balthier inspired spikey hair* **_**but anyway…enjoy!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 13: Truth Be Told**

"Later," grumbled Basch, "We need to deal with this now, there's no time for explanations."

He bent down to gather up the pirate in his arms when Vaan stopped him, "Don't you dare fucking touch him Basch!"

Basch frowned, "And how do you propose we get him back to camp if I don't? You can't lift him."

Vaan was so angry that Penelo was gently holding him back, "We'll heal him here, there's no time to move him anyway."

Fran moved forward to Balthier's side, she was the most experienced healer in the group, and for such a severe injury she was the best candidate for the job. She held out her palm towards her partner and began to chant. Nothing happened. She looked confused, and tried again, still nothing happened.

"What's wrong? Why won't it work?" asked Ashe, a hint of panic in her voice.

Fran shook her head, "There is no reason it should not work."

Vaan quickly muttered a cure spell, but like Fran, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" he cursed quietly, looking at his palm, "It's like I can't do magic at all!"

The others tried as well, but none of them could produce even so much as a simple cure spell.

"It's the witch," sighed Basch, "I believe she has stripped us of the ability to use magic."

Fran's expression hardened, "You have seen the witch?" There was anger in her voice.

Basch nodded, "You know she wants to make him suffer, she knows this has happened…I sincerely doubt she isn't watching all of this right now."

"Does somebody want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" snapped Vaan as he wrapped the bloodied pirate in his arms the best he could.

"I agree," said Ashe, "I'm tired of being left in the dark. What the hell is all this about a witch?"

"We need to bandage his wounds," said Fran, glancing down at Balthier, "Explaining can be done while we work."

They spent the better part of an hour seeing to Balthier's wound, trying to keep him alive long enough to help him. They fed him a couple of potions, it was the best they could do, but they didn't do much in the way of healing a gunshot wound. Fran told the others what happened aboard and after the Bahamut, and Basch was surprised to learn that her version of the story differed quite a bit from Balthier's. According to Balthier, an explosion had caused him to fall, losing his grip on Fran. He'd claimed that after being unable to find her, he'd jumped in order to save himself from burning to death, leaving her behind. But when Fran told her story…it was quite different.

"I was trapped under a large piece of falling debris," she said sadly, "There was still time for Balthier to get out, and I begged that he do so…but he wouldn't leave me. He said he would die right there with me if that was how it had to be. He could have made it out fine…if he hadn't stayed with me. It took so long to get me unpinned that time had run out, and we had no choice but to jump. Balthier shielded me with his own body for most of the impact of the fall, but it was too late…I was dead before we hit the ground."

Basch's mind reeled at her story. So Balthier hadn't left her, he had as always, played the role of hero and saved the day. And then he'd sold his soul to bring her back, a thing he claimed to have done out of guilt. But there was no guilt to be had…

He realized suddenly that they were all looking at him, waiting for him to tell his part of this story. He sighed, "Well, I'll have you know that Balthier's life is at stake if I tell you everything."

"Tell us the truth, Captain," demanded Ashe, "Balthier is our friend as well as yours. You owe us the truth."

Basch nodded, "I know…I…I only did what I thought was best."

"Tell them everything," said Fran, laying a delicate hand on his arm, "So that they may understand why this has happened."

Basch frowned, and slowly began to tell about how he and Balthier had been transported away by the witch. He told the story as truthfully as he could, even admitting his plan to betray them all.

"I didn't know what else to do," he said, "She's going to kill him if I don't get her the Anovan. We can't stop her, she's too powerful."

"Why are you so willing to give up everything for Balthier?" asked Vaan, his contempt for the knight obvious in his voice.

Basch sighed, "Because Vaan, I'm in love with him."

The only person whose mouth didn't fall open in shock was Fran.

Vaan's fist made contact with Basch's face before Basch had even realized the boy had moved, "Don't you dare!" the boy yelled, "Don't even think about it!"

Basch massaged his sore jaw, "Vaan, I did make a point of not saying anything until you went and started sleeping with someone else, so don't make me out to be an evil person here."

"Oh so you just swoop in when he's upset and act like you're his best friend so he'll sleep with you?" yelled Vaan, "That's real knightly Basch!"

Basch was about to argue when Balthier's voice invaded his head. The voice was weak sounding, and he couldn't understand everything the pirate said…but he got the gist of it.

"Balthier says he isn't a child," he told Vaan, "He says he isn't capable of being swept off his feet and talked into anything."

"You're just making that up," said Vaan, "You want us to believe that you have some special connection with him so you can have him all to yourself!"

Even Vaan heard how childish his words sounded.

"I'm not lying. His voice was taken so that he couldn't tell my plan, that's why I'm the one who can hear him," said Basch, "I am really sorry you're upset right now Vaan, but we have more important things to worry about."

"Basch is right," said Ashe, "I brought you all out here to fight. I needed a knight, a pirate, and a thief, not a childish group of quarreling lovers."

Neither Basch nor Vaan said anything.

Balthier made a slight noise, and everyone's attention snapped in his direction. They scrambled to his side. His eyes were open, though they were glazed over.

"Don't…don't…give it…to…her," he stammered, causing a stream of blood to pour from his lips.

"Balthier!" Vaan exclaimed, "You…you can talk!"

The pirate seemed not to hear him, and his eyes fluttered gently shut.

"She is watching," said Basch, looking around warily, "She's given his voice back because my plan has been made known. She took our magic so we can't heal him, and she wants us to hear him suffer."

"Why does she hate him so much?" asked Penelo, the fear evident in her voice.

Basch shrugged, but he wondered if there wasn't more to the story than either Balthier or Fran had told him. He glanced up to see Fran staring at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and her eyes told him that he was right.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know, once again nothing really happened, but I'm liking having it so slow paced. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	14. Enemies, Enemies Everywhere

**Woot woot! We're back! I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you are too. Still time to vote, but Vaan is winning by a landslide right now. We're still rated M, and I still don't own em'. Reviewing makes me a very happy person…and gets these updates in quicker. Enjoy my freaky little darlings! Enjoy!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 14: Enemies, Enemies Everywhere…But None That We Can See**

"We have to get moving," said Ashe aloud to herself, "Time is running out. Al-Cid may be dead by now for all we know, and we don't yet even know what or where the Anovan is."

"Yes we do."

Balthier's words were weak sounding and Ashe almost didn't hear him. In fact, if the two of them hadn't been left alone while the others went to hunt, his voice would probably not been able to be heard over all the noise. The pirate had been in and out of consciousness for the past hour, while the others had been desperately thinking to determine a course of action.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashe, dropping to her knees beside him; she leaned over him so that she might hear him better, "What is it you know?"

Balthier closed his eyes and grimaced in pain, "The witch…she…she told Basch…"

Ashe frowned; it seemed that every time a bit of the truth was uncovered; another layer of lies came into light, "Basch knows where the Anovan is?"

Balthier nodded weakly, "I'm…sure…he plans to…tell you. It's…" a trickle of blood emerged from his mouth, and Ashe took a moment to wipe it away gently with a handkerchief, "It's an amulet…" he said finally, the words coming out in quick, painful gasps, "An…amulet...in a temple…"

"The Anovan is an amulet?" gasped Ashe, "Are…are you sure?"

Balthier nodded weakly, "It's…it's in a temple…at the edge…"

"Of the world," finished Ashe with a frown, "If only we knew where that was."

Balthier grasped clumsily at her hand when she didn't look back down at him, "There's a map," he whispered.

Ashe didn't attempt to hide her shock, "What?"

But Balthier had already slipped back into unconsciousness.

He awoke to the sudden pain of being moved. A strangled moan escaped his throat, and he felt something hard being shoved into his mouth. It felt like a…stick…

"Keep him still," he heard Basch warn in a stern tone, "You've got to hold him down, once Fran starts don't let go no matter what."

He felt his companions grab his arms and legs, pinning him to the ground. His eyes flew open, but the others were only blurry figures leaning in, he couldn't tell what was happening. He tried to spit the stick out, but he was too weak. In a panic, he began to struggle against those who held him.

"Calm down, Balthier," he heard Fran whisper, "I have to get the bullet out before you get an infection. You must be still."

Her words did nothing to calm his panic. They were about to operate on him…in the middle of fucking nowhere…with no magic. He shook his head wildly, and began to struggle harder, attempting to shake them off of himself. He succeeded in kicking Penelo off one of his legs, and he heard Basch let out a muffled curse.

"Goddamnit stay still Balthier!"

He refused to listen.

"You are going to have to knock him out," said Fran matter of factly, "His panic is making his injury worse."

Silence.

Balthier continued to flail about with every ounce of strength he had.

"What do mean knock him out?" asked Basch warily, "Why me?"

Fran sighed, "Hit him. And it has to be you because I don't think any of the rest of us are strong enough to do it."

"I'm not going to hit him!" Basch bellowed, the shock of Fran's suggestion sending his voice an octave higher than normal, "Are you insane?"

"It is for his own good," she insisted, "I cannot do this if he doesn't lie still."

Basch didn't say anything.

"Oh, just do it already Basch," argued an obviously irritated Vaan, "It isn't like he's gonna remember it anyway!"

Balthier was about to protest, but Basch's fist had already made contact with his face, sending him reeling into darkness.

"I didn't want to do that," said Basch as Balthier's head slumped to the side.

"It was for the best," said Fran, "Penelo, hand me the knife."

They continued to hold the pirate in place, just in case he woke up, while Fran gently removed the bullet from his chest. Luckily, Balthier hadn't been thinking straight enough to actually aim the gun at his heart, and had instead shot himself several inches below and to the right. Otherwise, he would have been dead already. It took Fran a long while, as she didn't want to mess anything up…there was no magic to fix any mistakes that might be made. Finally, after the better part of an hour, she held a small bloody bullet in her hand.

"Will he be ok?" asked Vaan, his voice shook slightly in concern.

Fran didn't say anything.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Vaan," offered Ashe, but she didn't sound as sure as she'd hoped she would.

"Let us hope he sleeps through the night," said Fran, as she finished dressing her partner's wound, "He will be in quite a lot of pain when he awakes, and there is nothing we can do to ease it for him."

They left him alone after that, not wanting to disturb him as he lay there, bloodied and broken looking, his face already purple and swollen from Basch's punch.

"I really am sorry this all happened Vaan," said Basch as he followed the boy away from the sleeping pirate.

Vaan shrugged, "I brought most of it on myself. He should have heard about Tomaj from me…but I just…being around him again…"

"Has an intoxicating effect," finished Basch.

"Yeah," said Vaan, "I just forgot everything else once he walked into the palace that day."

"I know the feeling."

"I never knew," said Vaan carefully, "About how you felt about him, I mean."

Basch shrugged, "I never meant for him to know, but I couldn't let him suffer like that. You should have seen what she did to him."

"Do you think she'll kill him if you don't give her the Anovan?"

Basch nodded, "I've no doubt about it. I don't quite know what to do about that, Balthier says he'll kill himself before he lets me give the witch the Anovan…and after last night…I believe him."

Vaan didn't say anything, and he and Basch sat in silence for a long time. Finally, the group settled down to sleep, so they didn't see the black cloaked men who were slowly surrounding the camp.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviewing makes you awesome! Stay tuned!**


	15. The Pirate, The Princess, and the Prison

**Welcome back…thanks to all of you who are keeping up with this fic, I know that it is slow paced, but I hope you are enjoying it anyway. Reviewing earns updates and makes you an awesome person. Vaan is still in the lead as far as votes go, and to be honest I don't think Basch can catch up at this point.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 15: The Pirate, The Princess, and The Prison**

Balthier was very aware that he was moving, but it took him a few minutes to care. Besides the excruciating pain in his chest, his face was sore and his head throbbed, and his surroundings were not the first thing on his mind when he opened his eyes. That changed; however, when he looked over to see a tattooed viper on the wrist of one of the people carrying the stretcher on which he laid. He craned his head around to find that he was not alone. His five companions walked a short ways off, their hands bound behind their backs. It slowly sank in that they had been captured by whomever it was that had been following them this whole time, by the people who had shot the Strahl from the sky. He didn't panic; he hurt too badly for that.

Basch noticed when Balthier awoke, mainly because he had made a point to watch him carefully ever since those bastards had caught them off guard. They hadn't been handling the pirate very carefully, and he could tell that Balthier was suffering for it. He looked horrible. His skin was a sickly greyish color, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his eyes seemed to have dulled a bit…he didn't look as if he would make it much further.

"Stop jostling him around like that," he snapped at the cloaked men, "He's got a fucking hole in his chest!"

The cloaked men said nothing, and they didn't bother to heed Basch's words. It wasn't long before the pain caused him to slip back into unconsciousness.

He wasn't sure how long this went on, waking up on the handmade stretcher to more pain than he could bear, only to lapse back into the darkness from whence he'd come moments later. He could never see much when he awoke, only the cloaked men, and occasionally he glimpsed one of his comrades being pushed or prodded along like cattle. Finally, he awoke one night not from the rough treatment of his captors, but to the gentle touch of a cool cloth to his head.

His eyes fluttered open to see Vaan peering down at him, "What…what's going on?"

Vaan glanced around nervously, "We've been taken captive. I don't know where they're taking us, but we've been moving towards Nam Yensa, we'll be there by tomorrow."

"How long…" he stopped to grind his teeth in pain, "How…long…have we…"

Vaan interrupted to save him the effort, "Nearly two weeks now. They don't say much, we don't know much more than you do. But it's the guys who attacked us before, we do know that."

Balthier nodded, "How the hell am I still alive?" he muttered weakly.

Vaan shrugged, "They've let us take care of you pretty good. I think…I think they want us all alive for some reason."

Balthier closed his eyes as the cool cloth touched his head again, but flew open at the sound of Vaan's voice, "It was stupid of you you know," the boy muttered, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about losing you."

Vaan stared down at the pirate and sighed, "What about Basch?"

Balthier sighed and thought a moment while Vaan wiped away the small stream of blood that had cascaded from his lips, "I…I don't know. It's a long story."

Vaan nodded and looked away, but Balthier grabbed his arm, "All I know is that I'd rather die than be without you Vaan."

"You're pretty close to dying with or without me because of your stupid little stunt," Vaan grumbled.

"As the leading man I have a flare for the dramatic," smirked Balthier.

Vaan smiled, "I've noticed."

Balthier's smile faded, "Do any of you have a plan?"

Vaan shook his head, "They're taking us in the direction we were going anyway. Ashe thinks they are leading us right to the Anovan."

Balthier shook his head, he wanted to tell Vaan that they had to get away…that they needed a plan, but the pain was already forcing his eyes closed.

The next time he awoke he found himself lying on a dirt floor. He tried to move, but the pain that exploded in his chest stopped him.

"I'd lie still if I were you."

Balthier turned his head in the direction of the richly accented voice, "Al-Cid?"

"The one and only," he answered, bowing his head, "So nice of you all to join me, I had begun to think Lady Ashe had not received my letters."

Balthier looked took in his surroundings, "Where are we?"

Al-Cid shrugged, "From the iron bars my guess is some sort of prison, but I was blindfolded for most of the journey, so I can't say for sure."

"Where are the others?"

"I'm here," came Ashe's voice, and Balthier soon felt her move up beside him. She bent over his face, examining him, a look of concern on her face, "I was afraid you were dead when they first brought you in. How do you feel?"

"Like hell," muttered the pirate, "The others?"

Ashe shook her head, "A different cell somewhere I think. I haven't seen them since we were brought here."

He put his shaky hand on Ashe's arm, "Tell me they didn't get the map," he whispered.

Ashe looked around nervously, and then shook her head, "I don't think they know anything about…you know…all that."

"You have to get that map, Princess," Balthier whispered, "Don't let Basch give that bitch the Anovan…even if it means my life. Kill me yourself if you have to…just stop him."

Ashe didn't say anything.

He gripped her arm tightly, "Promise me," he growled.

She nodded finally, "Ok…I…I promise."

Balthier sighed and closed his eyes, "Now, please tell me someone has a plan for our escape."

Al-Cid chuckled, "I do not think you are in much of a condition to be considering escape…you cannot even stand."

Balthier glared at him, "I could stand if I tried. I feel better already."

"That is because of my own weak healing skills," said Al-Cid, "But I am afraid I could not do much for you. Escape is not an option."

Balthier frowned, "But if you kept at it…maybe you could help me to regain enough strength to get us out of here."

Al-Cid looked skeptical, "I doubt that."

"I have a plan," smirked Balthier, "its crazy…but it will either work or it'll get us all killed."

_To Be Continued…_

**Never wrote Al-Cid before, so bear with me. Hope you are enjoying, and please review!**


	16. A Pirate's Insanity

**Welcome back my freaky little darlings! I hope I can find time to update once I start working next week…anyway…hope you are enjoying and please review because it's only polite, and it makes me update faster.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 16: A Pirate's Insanity**

"This has to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of," grumbled Al-Cid as pulled Balthier to his feet, "It isn't going to work."

"If you've got a better plan," snapped Balthier through the pain, "Do let me know."

Al-Cid said nothing as Balthier draped his arm across his shoulder for support.

Ashe stood, not far off, watching her two companions just as she had for the past four nights, "He is making progress Al-Cid. Two days ago he couldn't even stand."

Al-Cid shook his head, "We don't have time for this, Princess."

Balthier sighed, "Well we've nothing else to be doing so we might as well be wasting our time with a shitty plan than to waste our time with no plan at all. Now let's try it again, let me go."

Al-Cid released his grip on the pirate, who stumbled weakly for a few steps before falling to the ground. Ashe was right, Balthier was making progress, but not enough…and definitely not fast enough. Al-Cid's weak healing skills had gotten the pirate a little further from death's door over the past few days, but he could still barely walk, much less organize a prison break.

"Damnit!" Balthier cursed, rolling over onto his back, "Ok, pick me up…let's do it again."

"Are you sure?" questioned Al-Cid, "Shit…you're bleeding again. Maybe we should stop for tonight."

Balthier shook his head, "Too much to do. I want to try and pull this off tomorrow night."

Both Ashe and Al-Cid were shocked.

"You can't be serious," she said as she bent down beside him to examine his wound, "You aren't healed enough yet."

"I don't see that we have much of a choice."

Al-Cid cursed under his breath, "This isn't going to work. We don't even know if they'll listen. We haven't even seen these guys since they brought you in here. Maybe they aren't even here anymore."

"Why lock us up and then leave us here?" asked Ashe, "It seems pointless."

"Maybe to get us out of the way," said Al-Cid, "All they are worried about is getting their hands on the Anovan, and we are in the way."

Balthier shook his head, "They need us to find the Anovan, they could have just killed us if they'd wanted to."

Al-Cid sighed, "I hope you're right, Balthier. Otherwise this plan is going to get you killed."

* * *

><p>Basch, Fran, Penelo, and Vaan had been thrown into a dirty cell identical to the one that held Ashe, Al-Cid, and Balthier, and like their companions; they had not seen any sign of their captors in days.<p>

"Balthier could be dead by now," muttered Vaan, "And we'd never know it."

Basch cut him a dirty look, "Will you please stop saying that. It's very annoying."

"It's true," grumbled Vaan, "He was nearly dead when we got here, and who knows what they've done with him and Ashe."

Basch paced back and forth, "I'm sure they're fine."

"Balthier is not far," said Fran offhandedly, not looking up from where she was sitting.

"How do you know?" asked Basch.

"I can smell him," the Viera replied coolly, "I'd know his scent anywhere."

Vaan cut her a dirty look, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are not the only one who is close to Balthier," she said, "Actually neither of you know him as I do."

"I know Balthier pretty well," argued Vaan.

Basch sighed, "Vaan just shut up. So what, you've slept with him one time. Who here hasn't?"

"I actually haven't," offered Penelo sheepishly, but that did nothing to wipe the angry glare from Vaan's face.

"You two act like children," said Fran, "You both have hurt Balthier more than you know, and your squabbles are doing nothing to help the situation."

Neither Basch nor Vaan could argue.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

Balthier glanced up at Al-Cid, "I'm sure. Let's just get it over with."

Al-Cid nodded, "Ok, You want me to do it or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You'd better do it," said Balthier, "Just do it quick."

Al-Cid grabbed Balthier's arm and stabbed into it with sharp bit of rock that he had been sharpening ever since the pirate had told him his plan.

"Fuck!" growled Balthier, "Shit, that hurts!"

He dipped a jeweled hand into the crimson blood that ran down his arm and smeared it on his chest and lips, "Do I look like I'm dying?"

Ashe grimaced, "You look disgusting."

He continued to move the blood from his arm to his face and down his neck, "Ok, I think I'm ready."

Al-Cid wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding and pulled the sleeve of his white shirt over it, "Last chance to back out Balthier. You aren't that strong, if you get out there and can't pull this off…"

"I'll be able to do," said Balthier, "Ashe?"

She stepped toward the bars of their cell, "I'm ready when you are."

He nodded and laid down on the dirt of the floor, "Ok, anytime you're ready Ashe."

Ashe nodded…and started to scream as loud as she could.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed! I know that one was a little short, but bear with me. Please review!**


	17. The Bounds of Mercy

**Ok so I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get out. I started a new job and I'm literally at work about 60 hours a week now, plus going to school online, so bear with me. I do hope you haven't given up on this story. Love to you all my freaky little darlings, and please remember to review!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 17: Mercy has its bounds**

Basch's head snapped to the side at the sound of Ashe's screams, "They're torturing her! Shit, we have to help her!"

The others crowded around the bars of their cell beside Basch as the screams of the princess echoed around them. The screams continued, and Ashe's voice had started to grow weak by the time a small door at the end of the room opened, and Basch saw a cloaked figure emerge from the darkness. The figure looked around, and seeing that the screams were not coming from the cell which contained Basch and the others, quickly scurried off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Balthier squeezed his eyes shut when he heard footsteps approach. So far, his plan was working.<p>

"What is it?" demanded the cloaked figure who burst through the door, "What's all the screamin for?"

Ashe pointed to the bloody pirate, "He's dying! You have to help him!"

The cloaked figure turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ashe cried, "Please! You have to help him; he'll die if you don't!"

The cloaked figure turned to face her, "What makes you think I care if he dies?"

Ashe frowned, "He…he knows where the Anovan is! He's the only one of us who knows too! If he dies you'll never find it!"

The cloaked figure hesitated, "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have much of a choice. If your superiors find out you let the only man alive who knows how to find the Anovan die…well, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when that happens."

The cloaked figure seemed to consider this for a moment, "Don't try anything funny," he warned, "I'll kill the lot of you, don't doubt that."

Ashe nodded, and stepped back as the man began to unlock the cell door. She and Al-Cid didn't dare move as the man approached Balthier, and slowly leaned over him.

Balthier's eyes flew open as he thrust Al-Cid's homemade knife into the man's stomach, grabbing wildly to cover the man's mouth with his other hand. The act was messy, and it took both Al-Cid and Ashe to keep the man quiet as he writhed in pain. Balthier was leaning over him now, plunging the knife into his chest over and over, attempting to speed up the process and save the man a little suffering.

"Well," he muttered as he wiped some of the man's blood from his face with his sleeve, "that went as well as can be expected."

Al-Cid grabbed the ring of keys from the dead man's hand and pulled Balthier to his feet, "I hope we don't have to do much more of that before we get out of here. I hate to kill an unarmed man."

Balthier frowned, "You didn't. I did."

Al-Cid shook his head, "I carved the knife that killed him, and I took part in this whole thing…we all did."

"There is no time to think about it now," said Ashe, "We have to get the others and get out of here."

It took them quite some time to find the others, as the place was bigger than they had originally imagined, and because Al-Cid had to drag Balthier along, who could still barely support his own weight. They didn't run into any of their captors, and Balthier was starting to feel uneasy. Something wasn't right.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Basch exclaimed as Balthier struggled with the keys to the cell.

Balthier shook his head, "Nothing, shit…which fucking key is it?"

"Give them here," grumbled Al-Cid.

He grabbed the keys and positioned Balthier's weight onto the bars of the cell. Balthier attempted to hold himself up, but he was too weak, and his hands were slick with both his own blood, and the blood of the cloaked man he'd just killed.

Basch grabbed him through the bars, "Hang on Balthier, I've got you."

Balthier's eyes fluttered shut, "I think I'm going to pass out."

Basch tightened his grip, "You'll be fine."

Al-Cid cursed under his breath as he dropped the keys with shaky hands. Ashe intervened and grabbed the keys, "I'll do it."

She made short work of unlocking the cell, "We need to hurry."

Basch picked up the nearly unconscious Balthier, and the pirate's head slumped against his chest.

Vaan cut him a dirty look, "Stop taking advantage of him being hurt."

Basch rolled his eyes, "Vaan, stop being a child. You can't carry him."

"I can walk," muttered Balthier, his eyes still closed, "If it's going to be such an ordeal."

"We'll never get out of here dragging you along," said Al-Cid, "Will you two shut up if I carry him then?"

Basch passed Balthier to Al-Cid with a grumble, "Fine."

"If you guys are finished bickering like a little old couple we need to get moving," said Ashe, but they could already hear footsteps coming their way.

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok I know that chapter sucked. It really did, but I just haven't had time to update lately and I was really rushed with it. I promise the next one will be better. Please Review!**


	18. Vipers in the Sand

**Hope you are enjoying this little fic, if you are…reviewing lets me know that **

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 18: Vipers in the Sand**

"Just get out of here," said Al-Cid, handing Balthier back to Basch, "I'll hold them off. Just get to the Anovan…that's all that matters!"

Ashe shook her head, "We aren't leaving you!"

The footsteps grew closer, and Al-Cid literally pushed the princess in the opposite direction, "GO! I'll catch up with you!"

Ashe frowned, but motioned for the others to follow her, "Don't be long Al-Cid…and don't try and be a hero, it'll only get you killed."

Al-Cid chuckled, "I'll do my best."

They had no idea where they were, or what direction to go in, so they ran blindly through the corridors of the strange prison for what seemed like forever. They heard no sounds of pursuit, but they didn't dare slow their pace.

"Where the fuck are we?" growled Basch as they doubled back from a dead end.

Balthier mumbled something half audibly against the knight's chest.

Basch stopped in his tracks, "What is it Balthier?"

He wiped the thin stream of blood that ran from the pirate's lips, "We have to stop. He can't make it."

Balthier shook his head wildly, "Leave me," he whispered, "Get the Anovan…destroy it."

Basch shook his head, "Not gonna happen."

"For once I agree with Basch," said Vaan, scooting closer to the pirate, "We aren't leaving you."

Balthier attempted a smile, but only managed to cough up a little more blood, "Hurry. Do this for me, destroy the Anovan."

Basch shook his head, but Balthier wouldn't have it, "Goddamnit go now!"

Fran intervened, "Do as he wishes."

Vaan was already crying, "No…We can't leave him behind."

Balthier nodded to Fran, and she pulled Vaan up by his shoulders, "We have to go…now. Balthier will be fine."

She shoved the reluctant Vaan into Ashe's arms, "Come on Basch, you too."

Basch stared at Balthier for a moment, "You're sure you won't change your mind?"

Balthier smirked, "Don't worry. The leading man never dies. Don't give her the Anovan Basch, please."

Basch nodded reluctantly, he didn't dare look back as he and the others walked away.

Balthier winced against the pain, but he had no intention of letting it get the best of him. He pushed himself to his feet, staggering; he felt his way along the wall back in the direction they had come. He had to find Al-Cid.

He hadn't gone far when he felt her presence. Somehow he could always tell when she was close. He didn't bother to turn around, "Well well," he smirked, "You just can't seem to get enough of me can you?"

He heard her step closer, until he felt her breath on the back of his neck, "I'm just protecting my investment."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Not protecting it too well. I'm probably not going to live long enough to even find the Anovan."

"That is your friend's job," she said, "I'll be quite satisfied watching you die."

"He'll never give you the Anovan," he spat, turning to face her, "He only agreed to it to save me, with me dead he has no reason to give it to you."

She laughed, "I never said you would die before I got what I wanted. In fact, that's why I'm here," her smile faded, "Because you had to go and do something stupid like shoot yourself in the chest."

"Why are you doing this? Why save me that day? You could have easily taken anything you've wanted from me, my soul included. Why toy with me?"

She laughed loudly and patted him on the cheek, "Dear boy, you do catch on quick. I want much more than your soul from you."

"The Anovan," he said flatly.

"No, it is true I do desire the Anovan greatly, but it is not what I seek from you."

"Just tell me what the fuck you want," he spat, "or kill me. One or the other. I'm tired of your games."

"I will kill you, when the time is right. But not now."

She chanted a quick spell and the pain in Balthier's chest disappeared.

"Why keep healing me?"

"I need you alive…for now," she said, "Find your friend; I will make sure the two of you are not bothered as you leave. Go to the end of the world, enter the temple there. You will figure out what needs to be done when the time comes."

"I don't trust you," Balthier said suspiciously, "I have no reason to, besides, I don't even know how to get to the edge of the world."

She shrugged, "You don't have much of a choice, and you'll find the way. All you have to do is follow the sun to where it meets the sand."

He didn't have an answer for that, but it didn't matter. She was already gone.

It didn't take him long to find Al-Cid, and like the witch had promised…they had no trouble finding their way out of the prison that held them.

"We have to catch up to the others," he told Al-Cid, "We have a long way to go."

Al-Cid started to ask what had happened, started to ask how he'd been healed…but the look on Balthier's face stopped him. They left the prison and ventured out into the hot sun. The others were nowhere in sight, but Balthier knew which way he had to go. He and Al-Cid soon disappeared into the glare of the sun, all they had to do was follow it.

Balthier still didn't know how they would get themselves out of this mess, but he knew that somehow everything that had happened was connected. And it would be up to him to save them all.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update faster next time. A lot will be explained later, don't worry. Please Review!**


	19. Scars of the Sun

**Woot, Woot! Welcome to chapter 19 of this little fic! I hope you are enjoying! So I am thinking about doing a tiny little self-insert story with…you guys! If you'd like to be included private message me your name, sex, age, physical description and anything else you feel might be important! It won't be a huge fic, and whether or not I do it at all depends on how many people are interested, I'd like to have at least five other people in it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 19: The Scars of the Sun**

"I guess you're wondering what this is all about," said Al-Cid, wiping the sweat from his brow with a worn out handkerchief.

Balthier shook his head, "I already know about the Anovan."

Al-Cid seemed surprised, "You do? And how _do_ you know about the Anovan might I ask?"

Balthier sighed, "We'd be in an awful mess if the leading man had no idea what was going on now wouldn't we?"

Al-Cid shook his head, "I guess that means you aren't going to tell me."

"That would be a correct assumption," Balthier muttered.

They walked in silence for some time before Al-Cid spoke again, "What's going on with you, Basch, and Vaan?"

Balthier rolled his eyes, "You are full of questions aren't you?"

Al-Cid shrugged, "Just noticed that they were fighting over you like children."

"They were doing nothing of the sort," snapped Balthier, "They were…" he paused, trying to think of what to say, "They were merely both concerned for my current state of health."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"Perhaps."

"Seriously, Balthier," Al-Cid pressed, "What's going on?"

Balthier sighed, he _did_ want to get this off his chest, "I've been in love with Vaan since I met the brat. It would seem he had the same feelings, but also loves another. Basch apparently loves me, and I don't know what I feel for him. If I knew Vaan would choose the other, I might be willing to find out what I feel for him…but…"

"But you're hoping Vaan will choose you," finished Al-Cid.

Balthier nodded, "I spent over a year wishing only to look into those blue eyes again, only to find someone else has been waking up next to him all that time."

"I know how you feel," said Al-Cid.

Balthier looked at him skeptically, "I doubt that."

"Why do you think I'm out here? Risking my neck?"

Balthier thought a moment, "Ashe?"

Al-Cid nodded, "My heart has beat only for her since we were children. Seeing her married to Rasler was a wound I feared would never heal."

Balthier tried to imagine Vaan married to another, but he just couldn't do it, "Does she know?"

Al-Cid shrugged, "I doubt it. Although I suppose she may have guessed it by now."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

Al-Cid shook his head, "No, I don't."

Balthier didn't ask why.

Weeks passed, and the heat of the desert was unrelenting. They saw no sign of the others, and Balthier figured that they weren't too far ahead. Hopefully, they were alright. As they neared the edge of the desert, they could feel the magic in the air…they were nearing the edge of the world. They could feel it.

But that wasn't the only magic Balthier could feel, he knew the witch was nearby, watching him. He could always feel her presence; it would start with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and then a tingling that moved down his spine. What was it she wanted from him, he wondered.

Al-Cid did not ask why he kept looking over his shoulder, and he was grateful for that. He did not want to have to explain again. Everything that had happened when the Bahamut fell was painful for him; he hated to talk about it. He often wondered what life would have been like if he'd just stayed aboard the Strahl with the others when Vaan had begged him not to go back. Would he have been better off? He pushed the thought aside…it didn't matter now anyway.

He felt sick to his stomach. The thought of Vaan, tears coursing down his face, begging him not to go back aboard the Bahamut…how could he not have expected Vaan to think he didn't care for him after that? How could he have expected him to wait for him for so long? But he had expected him to wait…and his heart was broken by what he'd found out about Vaan and Tomaj. In fact, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't kill Tomaj if he ever laid eyes on him.

Sweat dripping from his brow, the tow struggled onward, the sun glaring down unmercifully on them…and Balthier could feel that they were getting close.

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok that sucked…I know and I know it was super short, but bear with me, the next chapter will be packed full of action. I promise. Please review, and don't forget…if you want to be included in my self-insert fic, message me with some info!**


	20. The Edge of the World

**So sorry this took so long to update, but so much has been going on lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. Love to you all my freaky little darlings!**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 20: The Edge of the World**

The air, thick with a magic, was nearly suffocating. It wasn't at all like the magic that Balthier was used to feeling, it was stronger…overwhelming. There had still been no sign that the others had so much as come that way, but Balthier was somehow sure that they were nearby. The sun was blindingly bright here, and he couldn't look at it for more than a second or so before his eyes began to burn and he had to shield his face.

"This is it…isn't it?" asked Al-Cid, his eyes wide, "This is the edge of the world."

Balthier looked around warily, "It would seem so."

The sun was larger here than anywhere Balthier had ever seen it, and it almost looked as if it were rising out of the very sand itself. He could feel _her_ as well, watching him. She hadn't been far away, and Balthier wondered why she kept so close, yet couldn't get the Anovan herself.

He looked around, the glinting rays of the sun nearly blinding him as he shielded his eyes with a ringed hand, "There's a temple here somewhere," he muttered, causing Al-Cid to turn and look at him, "She said there was a temple."

Al-Cid didn't ask who "she" was. There had been a lot of goings on lately that he hadn't understood, but Balthier didn't pry into his personal life, so he gave the pirate the same respect. They continued walking towards the sun, and both men had to keep their eyes on the sand in front of them because the sun was so large and near them.

"Still no sign of the others," Al-Cid said offhandedly, "You don't think they got lost do you?"

Balthier shook his head, "They're close. At least…at least it feels like they are."

Al-Cid glanced at him suspiciously, "What do mean?"

Balthier shrugged, "I can't explain it."

Al-Cid let it go at that, he wasn't about to press the pirate for information, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway.

Just when they thought that if they went any further they would disappear into the very sun itself they saw that they had come upon a massive cliff face. The wall of rock spanned as far as the eye could see, and Balthier imagined that there was nothing beyond it…they had reached the edge of the world. Carved into the very rock was a temple, it was the most ornately carved piece of architecture Balthier had ever seen, and the magic around it was so thick that both men couldn't so much as speak. That was when he saw her, the witch, standing not too far from him, watching him wordlessly. She nodded to him slowly, and he knew that she was waiting for him to enter. He wasn't sure why, but part of him wanted to run away, to have nothing to do with the dark foreboding open door that lurked in front of him.

But he knew he couldn't run now…it was too late for that. He glanced over to where the witch had been standing only a moment before, but she had disappeared from sight. Swallowing the lump that rose in his throat, he entered the tomb like temple, Al-Cid following only a few steps behind.

He could see glowing light just up ahead, and Balthier's ringed fingers itched for his gun as he moved ahead slowly. They moved down a long, dark hallway towards the light silently until the glowing light was nearly upon them. Entering the large room that contained the light first, Balthier's stomach lurched into his throat at the sight before him.

His five companions sat, bound and motionless, before him in five stone thrones…and he wasn't sure if they were sleeping, bound by magic as well as chains…or if they were already dead.

_To Be Continued…_

**So sorry that one was soooo short, but it's been awhile since I've worked on this story and it took me awhile to get back into it. Hope you enjoyed anyway, and please review.**


	21. Forever Isn't Long Enough

**Ok my freaky little darlings, I am SOOO sorry that I left you guys hanging months ago but my computer crashed and I had no way of updating until now. Bear with me since I'm going to have to get back in the grove of this story but hopefully the end will be worth the wait. I will try to finish all of the fics I left hanging ASAP. I know how much it sucks to be left hanging plot wise when a writer goes M.I.A and so once again…my apologies. Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter 21: Forever isn't long enough**

Al-Cid broke out in a dead run towards the motionless Ashe before Balthier could stop him. Panic seized him at the sight before him and he couldn't make his mouth move, couldn't find the words. No sooner had Al-Cid's fingers touched Ashe's cold skin when he fell to the ground with a low thud, a victim of whatever magic that bound the others in sleep.

"Only you can save them."

Balthier spun around at the sound of the witch's voice, "I thought your kind couldn't enter here."

A slow smile crossed her face, "A slight exaggeration," she said, taking a step towards him, "I needed you here to claim the Anovan for myself."

Balthier's hands curled into tight fists, "What the hell is it you want from me?"

"You are a pawn in a game you've had no idea you've been playing," she laughed, "Right from the start you've done everything exactly as I'd hoped."

Balthier didn't bother to hide his confusion, "I don't understand."

The witch shook her head, obviously amused by his ignorance, "You've come this far…I suppose there's no harm in telling you now. I've always known where you were Ffamran, guided your choices…your actions."

Balthier unconsciously backed away, "How do you know that name?"

The witch laughed, "Shouldn't a mother know her own son's name?"

"Liar!" Balthier growled through clenched teeth, "My mother is dead!"

The witch sighed, "Poor little Ffamran. I had no choice but to leave you with Cid for so long. You were too young to understand then, but I kept my eye on you, all these years."

Balthier looked away quickly, suddenly unable to match her stare…to meet those eyes that he suddenly realized looked so similar to his own, "It isn't true," he whispered.

"Coming here today is your purpose in life," the witch said, slowly coming to stand beside him, "It's the only reason you were born. I needed a child…for this."

A creeping hint of nausea hit Balthier's stomach, "What?"

The witch turned away from him and his eyes followed her gaze, coming to rest on a stone altar in the center of the room. He backed away slowly, "I don't understand."

She sighed, "Only the sacrifice of one's own bloodline will allow them to harness the power of the Anovan," a smile crossed her lips, "This is the only reason I saved your life after Bahamut, and now it is mine to take away."

Balthier cut her a hard glare, "If the only reason I was born was to be sacrificed for the Anovan why wait twenty-five years to kill me? Why didn't you just kill me the day I was born? Get the Anovan years ago?"

Her mouth pressed into a thin line, "Because of your fool father," she hissed, "He thought he could outsmart me. Thought he could save you."

Balthier scoffed, "That seems highly unlikely. He never cared a damn about me, and I have the scars to prove it."

"You know nothing of your own life you little shit," she spat, "You've always been so wrapped up in your own little world that you never looked around you, never figured out who and what you are!"

"And what am I?" growled Balthier, his hands curling tighter in anger, "Who am I?"

The witch began to pace aimlessly, "Years ago before you were born, a young scientist by the name of Cid sought me out. He was no older than you are now and he had heard tell of a sorceress with great powers, powers so great that they could bestow on him his greatest wish…"

"Let me guess," interrupted Balthier, "Money, genius, power…is that it?"

The witch smiled, "What else is there to desire in life?"

Balthier's eyes settled on Vaan's sleeping form, "What about love?"

"Love makes you weak," she spat.

"That's not true," Balthier said.

She shrugged, "Then why is it that love was your downfall?"

Balthier glared at her, "I don't know what you mean."

"The thief," she said simply, "you'll die to save him, and the others of course, but mostly just for him."

Balthier closed his eyes, "You're saying you'll heal them if I give up my life for you…let you sacrifice me for the Anovan?"

She said nothing, her silence a resounding yes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly, "I'm your son."

"You are Cid's payment for his wish," she said simply, "I demanded of him only a child in return for granting him his greatest wish, and he agreed. Of course, he didn't know why I wanted a child. When he found out the reason you were born he tried to hide you away, stole you from my very home in the night. I could have killed him myself and took you back but he'd been dealing out a little magic of his own. Using the very knowledge that I bestowed upon him he cast a protective spell around you, making it impossible for me to harm you. Luckily, the spell died with him…when _you_ killed him."

That hit Balthier like a ton of bricks…_his father had tried to save him?_...but the Cid that Balthier remembered would never do such a thing. The Cid that he remembered was violent and cruel; he cared only about his work and had never had more than harsh words and even harder smacks for his son.

"So that's why you really saved my life after Bahamut," Balthier whispered, "you only saved me so that you could kill me here."

"Had you given up your soul like you promised you would have never known this pain," she said, "I could have brought you here and killed you and you would have never known. It was a fair deal, I healed your Viera…I did as I promised!"

Balthier was stunned, "You set this all up…didn't you?"

She smiled, obviously proud of herself, "The men who have been following you are my priests. They failed in their mission to capture you and bring you to me…the fools…but once I found that the princess had asked for your aid…asked you to come here, to the very place I needed you to come, well all I had to do was make sure you couldn't run off like you usually do. All I had to do was make you think you had to stay to protect them from me…and you'd save me the work, come here yourself."

"I walked right into your trap," Balthier muttered, shaking his head, "and I brought everyone I care about right into it with me." His head snapped up to meet her gaze, "You don't need them. Just let them go. If it's my blood you need to get the Anovan, then you have no use for them."

"They serve a purpose," she said, "The Anovan, right now, is nothing more than a simple amulet. It has no magic. Only the blood of one's own bloodline…given willingly in this temple… is enough a sacrifice to wake the esper Goddennia, to waken her is to own her and it is her power that will be harnessed in the Anovan. I need you to die willingly, and you will to save the lives of your friends."

Balthier's mind was reeling, "How do I know you'll keep your word? How do I know they'll be safe?"

"I have kept all my promises to you Ffamran," she said gently, "There is no need for me to kill them once I get what I want."

"Can I say goodbye?" Balthier asked, "Will you at least grant me that small favor?"

She nodded after a moment, "I suppose so."

Balthier turned to face his companions as he heard them begin to stir behind him.

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed and once again sorry that this took soooo long. I couldn't remember how I had planned on ending this one so I kinda had to rethink this one. Please review and I'll try to update again ASAP. Love to you all my freaky little darlings.**


	22. Too Old to Die Young

**Ok I know a lot of you guys are probably not too happy that I didn't update this fic like…a year ago. I beg your forgiveness my freaky little darlings and I hope this last chapter makes you all very happy. So here it is ladies and gentlemen…the moment you've been waiting for…the end of "The Edge of Forever." Enjoy.**

**The Edge of Forever**

**Chapter the last: Too Old to Die Young**

Balthier closed his eyes as he heard the others begin to stir behind him. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything except Balthier's mind, which was racing at top speed as he tried desperately to think of a way out of his current predicament. There had been so many times that he and his companions had thought they were done for, that they were surely going to die…and somehow at the last minute they had managed to pull off some crazy stunt and lived to fight another day. But this time the pirate's mind drew a blank, and as he stared at his slowly waking companions open mouthed he realized that this was the end for him…he was going to die.

"Balthier?"

The tone of Vaan's voice made Balthier's stomach lurch into his throat. He closed his eyes against the pain in his heart, knowing that if he dared try to address the boy he would break down completely.

"Balthier?" Vaan's tone seemed panicky, too high pitched, and utterly lost.

The pirate turned slowly to face his friends, and the boy the loved. "I have to say goodbye now," he whispered, that was all he could think of to say.

Vaan struggled wildly with the ropes that bound him, "Balthier!? What the hell are you talking about?!"

The pirate smiled sadly and walked towards the boy, slow and unsteady, and gently cupped his face in his shaking hands, "I love you Vaan," he whispered as a tear escaped his eye, "Don't you ever doubt that."

"Balthier!?" the boy screamed, his struggle intensifying until his wrists began to bleed.

"Hush, Vaan," Balthier whispered as he gently kissed the boy's lips, "It's ok."

The boy couldn't speak, he could only cry and struggle as the man he loved faced their other companions. Basch was the first to speak, "You don't have to do this."

Balthier smiled sadly, "Yes I do Basch. It's the only way to save you all, and this is my battle to fight. When it's over, get the others to safety."

Basch shook his head, "I won't let you do this!"

"It isn't your choice to make," the pirate whispered and with that he turned his back to his companions and faced his mother with grim determination, "What now?"

She smiled cruelly as she produced a stone knife from behind her back, "Now you die. Don't worry Ffamran, the pain won't last long."

He spat in her general direction, "Are you really this heartless? This hungry for power?"

She looked confused for a moment before she began to laugh, "Lie down on the alter Ffamran. A deal is a deal."

Helpless and with no alternative, Balthier climbed onto the stone alter. He didn't dare steal a glance at Vaan as he did so, but the sound of the boy's sobs did not escape his ears as he lie down on the cold stone to die.

"Powerful Goddennia!" the witch cried as she ripped open the pirate's shirt and held the dagger high above his chest, "With the blood of my child, given here willingly in your most holy temple, I summon you!"

Vaan screamed, he screamed until the blood vessels in his eyes burst, he screamed as he watched the dagger penetrate Balthier's chest. The pirate turned to look at him at the final moment, and his eyes widened in pain and terror as the dagger pierced his heart.

No sooner had the blade struck Balthier when a deafening crack was heard throughout the temple and the stone alter that held the pirate's body was broken in two with the shear force of the magical presence in the room. Penelo fainted, Ashe screamed, Fran and Al-Cid gazed on in silent horror, Vaan cried, and Basch swore as a brilliant light burst forth from the center of the temple, momentarily blinding them all.

When the light dissipated, a beautiful esper hovered over the body of the fallen pirate. Her skin was the color of sea foam in the winter, her hair black as the world's darkest night. Around her neck hung a plain necklace, a necklace that now began to glow.

The witch laughed hysterically as the esper hovered over her dead son. A glowing stream of particles began to flow from Balthier's chest into the amulet the esper wore around her neck, as if it were literally sucking up the pirate's life. It did not take long before there was nothing left for the amulet to take from Balthier, and the esper floated wordlessly and placed the glowing pendant around the neck of her new master.

Basch cursed and struggled and screamed so hard that he at first didn't notice that his bonds were being slowly loosened until a gentle voice invaded his ear.

"Hurry, destroy the amulet and save my son. You can still save him. Hurry."

Basch whirled around just in time to see the ghostly form of Dr. Cid disappear into the distance. He starred wide eyed after the figure for only a split second before throwing himself at the still laughing witch. She was stronger than he would have originally thought but he had the element of surprise. She cried out as the knight grabbed her by the hair and pounded her head into the broken stone of the alter that still held Balthier's limp form. He grabbed wildly at the witch's throat in an attempt to reach and destroy the Anovan, but she was wild with fury and raked her sharp nails across his eyes. Falling back, he knocked the stone knife out of her hands before stopping to wipe the blood out of his eyes and then throwing himself at her again. She wailed in fury but Basch refused to let her overpower him.

Al-Cid hurriedly obtained the stone knife while the witch was distracted by Basch's onslaught, and made quick work of his bonds before he set to work freeing the others.

"Give me the knife, Al-Cid," Vaan said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Al-Cid did not question him; he knew that this was something Vaan needed to do.

Suddenly Basch screamed out in pain as the witch chanted an ancient spell, and the knight was thrown to the floor as his body was wracked with unimaginable pain. It was not until Fran's arrow pierced the witch's chest that she realized the others had been freed. She began to summon up another dark spell in earnest, but her chant was cut short as Vaan grabbed her from behind and slit her throat with the very knife she's killed his loving pirate with. The others stepped back as the witch gurgled on the ground, writhing in agony for several minutes before the life left her eyes. All the while, the esper floated silently…watching…waiting.

With one swift motion Vaan ripped the amulet from the witch's bleeding throat, and smashed it with every ounce of strength he had.

They were thrown to the floor as the esper began to scream. Her sea green skin began to crack and fall away as the stream of glowing magic, glowing life slowly floated from the shards of the amulet back to the limp form of the dead Balthier. Finally, with one final horrific wail and a thunderous crack, Goddennia the esper burst into a thousand shards of sea green pieces.

"Balthier?"

No one dared move as Vaan cautiously approached his pirate.

"Balthier?" The boy's tone was too pitiful…too hopeful.

Basch closed his eyes and rose to his feet. Cid had been wrong. They hadn't been able to save Balthier.

Vaan began to cry as Basch put a calloused hand on his shoulder, "He had a choice," the knight said sadly, "he died for us. For all of us."

Vaan shook his head and turned away from the alter.

"Vaan."

The thief turned to look at the knight, "What Basch?" he sobbed.

"He had another choice," the older man's gaze settled on the floor, "He chose you."

Vaan couldn't keep stop from shaking, "If I had it to do over again. I'd give him everything."

Basch nodded, "We all have regrets."

"Isn't anyone going to call me a hero?"

Vaan and Basch both whirled around to see the smirking pirate sitting carelessly on the stone that had only a few moments ago been his deathbed.

"I mean I did just save the day didn't I?"

Vaan was in his arms before Balthier knew what had hit him, "I love you Balthier," Vaan sobbed, "I'm sorry for everything. Please don't ever leave me again. Please!"

Balthier smiled his smirky little smile as he wiped the tears from the boy's face, "I'm not going anywhere Vaan. We have forever before us. You and I are just standing at the edge of it."

**THE END**

**Ok. So it's really hard to go back and end a fic after a year, but I hope you all are not disappointed. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thanks to all of you who have stuck by this fic and waited so long to see it finished. I'd love to hear your reviews. Always yours, Grey.**


End file.
